Percabeth
by Oldmanmah
Summary: Bascially a Percabeth Romance, so if you love Percabeth then READ AWAY! Has elements of the Titan War in later chapters, and prequel to My other story 14 years later. Rated T. I'll complete 30 soon. For the moment, here's the ending...
1. Introduction

A/N : I DO NOT own Percy Jackson

Introduction.

"After all he has done, how could you? How could you?" Percy demanded in a hurt voice.

"You don't understand Percy….I love him!! " Annabeth shouted back.

"Fine! If this is your choice, then I wash my hands off you! "Percy retorted contemptuously. He spun around, grabbing his jacket and pen Riptide, and strode briskly toward the camp borders.

"Percy! Come back! Don't do this. I've already lost Thalia! I don't want to lose you too!" Annabeth cried, tears in her eyes. Ignoring her, Percy quickened his pace. She tried to run after him, but tripped and fell. She lay on the ground, sobbing while he disappeared over the hill and out of the camp.

She felt an arm on her shoulder, and turned back to see Grover and Chiron, their eyes sad and forlorn.

"Percy he…" Annabeth stuttered, her grey eyes tear-stained.

"It's ok child…he will be back… give him sometime to gather his thoughts…" Chiron said.

"Will he? I wouldn't be able to take it if he…" Annabeth began, but Chiron cut her off.

Chiron sighed. "If you hadn't released Luke, he would not be gone..." Chiron paused and continued, "After all that trouble he went through to capture Luke and you just released him…"

"I'd do the same for Percy, Chiron! Even though he is just a friend, he is my best friend and I would have done the same for him!" Annabeth cried, putting her head in her hands.

Did she really love Luke?


	2. Atlantis

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson

Chapter 2

Her words rang loud and clear in his head, over and over again.

"You don't understand Percy…. I love him!!"

FINE! I don't care about her… she as good as betrayed me… "After all we've been through she has picked that traitorous creep over me… So be it…I have no reason to fight anymore…"

He savagely wiped the tears from his eyes. He allowed himself a few breaths.

He realized that the sun was setting, and that the forest grew dark. He wasn't going to hang around and get eaten by monsters.

"Where can I go? Mom?" he thought. Then he got it. He was coming home.

Diving through the Emerald Waters, he felt truly at home. Shapes appeared in the water, flanking him. He realized that these were his Father's hippocampi, scales glittering and gently nipping his hands. He smiled and mounted one, feeling the smoothness of its scales and marveling at its beauty. Whispering to it, he said "Please take me to my Father's court."

Understanding him, the Hippocampi veered west, diving deeper and deeper. The Pressure was of no concern to Percy, being the son of Poseidon he felt nothing at all. He stared wide eyed at the Wonders of his Father's realm. Great shoals of fish swam past them, and he even caught sight of a huge ray, gliding gracefully through the waters.

Suddenly, the darkness gave way to light. Before him, rising from the darkness of the depths, was his Father's underwater Palace. Huge Turrets of Coral and towers of glittering marble loomed out of the gloom. Naiads, the spirits of the water, swam around, casting Percy curious glances, and occasionally giggling and pointing at him. Merepeople armed with Celestial Bronze weapons stood guard at the ramparts of the walls, looking at him critically.

As he neared the palace, a small contingent of Merman swam out to meet him, their silver fishtails swishing powerfully in the water.

"Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." The nearest one said, floating in front of him. " I am Carthlo, Captain of the palace guards. You are welcome at our palace."

Percy bowed his head and stared at the powerfully built merman, checking him out. The soldiers were wearing full battle Greek armour, armed with 5foot long Celestial Bronze lances and Gleaming shields.

"Please follow me. Your Father awaits." Carthlo said. Percy nooded and bidding goodbye to the Hippocampi, swam after the mer-soldiers.

As they entered the palace, the guards at their posts saluted the captain, bring their arms to their chest in reverence. Carthlo nodded and continued in, beckoning me into the Coral palace. Barnacles and shellfish clung to the beautiful walls and pillars of the Palace, and the street was scattered with pearls of iridescent teal.

Percy finally entered his Father's Throne room, and there sat his father, dressed simply in a Hawaiian shirt and wearing sandals. His symbol of power, the Trident, sat in a holster by the throne.

"Percy. you have finally come home…" his Father appraised him with his sea green eyes, so much like his. "I knew it would end badly… you shouldn't have got involved with that daughter of Athena…"

"Father, I am sorry. You could say, I told you so. She betrayed me and chose Luke over me. I can't bear looking at her anymore…"Percy said, his eyes full of hurt and anguish.

"I understand son…I for one know what you are going through… Don't worry you can stay for as long as you like…I have always known there would be a day like this when all you want is to come home…" Poseidon said softly, his eyes understanding and sad.

Percy collapsed to his knees, saying "thank you so much dad…thank you…"

Getting up from his throne, Poseidon reached out a hand to Percy. Taking it, Percy allowed his father to lead him away….

Please review this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sounds bad…


	3. Missing him

Chapter 3 : Annabeth's POV

I lay in my bunk bed, sobbing. My siblings had long given up trying to coax me out of the cabin. I am alone. This time, truly alone. When Thalia died I had Luke, and when Luke betrayed us I had Percy. When Thalia returned to us I was almost complete. Now, all are gone. Percy, Thalia, and Luke.

A soft knock on my cabin door got my attention. I lifted my tear stained face out of my pillow and slowly got up and opened the door.

"Annabeth…you must be-" Grover said before I cut him off, grabbing him in a big hug that startled him.

"Don't leave me too Grover! I don't have anyone else!" I sobbed. "Please Find him! Bring him back. Bring my Percy back!"

"Don't worry Annabeth. He'll be back soon. He just went out to clear his mind…" Grover whispered.

"Where is he Grover? I know you two share a emphay Link…You know where he is!" I demanded

"I wish I knew Annabeth…he is blocking me out…" Grover said sadly.

I decided that I should not be moping around. He'll be back soon. I'll wait for him to come back.

As entered his cabin, I spotted his minotaur horn and his clothes on the nightstand. On his bed I saw his wristwatch that I thought had been broken during the chariot race. Apparently it had been fixed. I picked it up and pushed the button that I knew would activate it. It sprang to shape, revealing the delicate carvings upon its shiny bronze surface. I ran my fingers through Percy's figure, and I felt a sharp pang of pain tear through my heart strings.

Should I really be feeling this way in his absence?


	4. You don't remember my name?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Chapter 4 (Annabeth's POV)

Hours turn into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. It has already been 2 months, and still he has not returned

" I was my hands off you!" he yells, and his face crumples in pain as he turns his back on me and disappears into the woods.

I snapped out of my day dream to pay attention to what Chiron was saying.

"It is of utmost importance that you demigods learn how to manipulate the mist. Please pay attention. I shall run through the process again with you…" Chiron droned on

After the class, Chiron took me aside and studied me with concern.

"You don't look well, my child… Is it Percy? I have just received news of his whereabouts…" He said in a carefully measured tone.

Immediately my eyes lit up. "Where is he Chiron? Where? It has already been two months! I have been crazy with worry!" I said, unable to control my outburst of emotion.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. He is in Poseidon's palace. He is, after all, a prince of the realm. Mr.D has already been informed of Percy's decision to reside in the Palace for the remaining year before his sixteenth birthday." Chiron paused, and continued. "His things are being spirited to the Underwater palace as we speak."

I gasped in horror, and immediately ran towards Cabin three. I wrenched open the door, only to be greeted by six empty bunk beds, in exactly the same state it had been before Percy arrived. Collapsing at the door, I broke down crying. I couldn't take the loneliness anymore. I missed him so much.

I felt Chiron's arm on my shoulder, and I got up and hugged him tight, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Then suddenly it hit me. I rummaged through my pocket and dug out a golden drachma. I ran to the saltwater fountain in the cabin and flung it through the rainbow mist.

"Oh goddess, accept my offering. PERCY JACKSON AT ATLANTIS" I said.

Immediately, I caught sight of an ethereal coral palace. I gasp in surprised. Percy had his eyes closed, as if concentrating very hard on something. He had changed drastically. His messy Jet black hair, which had been so unruly, was now slicked and clip short. He had grown much taller, and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Bermudas, and leather loafers. The top button of his shirt hung open , revealing a camp half blood necklace with three beads on it. It revealed just a little of his surprisingly tanned chest. He looked a lot more athletic as well, and his facial features had narrowed and became more mature. He suddenly open his eyes, and his deep sea green orbs look more intimidating than I had remember. He was staring at an Orb on a table in front of him. In the Orb, a sailboat was traveling in the water, and several Scythian Dracaena were on board. I watched as he raised his palms, and with a forceful gesture, balled his fist as though he were grabbing something.

To my horror, an enormous tidal wave enveloped the sailboat in the orb, crushing the fragile craft to smithereens and destroying the dragon-women.

Taking a deep breath, he smirked and dusted his hands. That was when he noticed me.

"You! What do you want?" he snarled, his handsome features grimacing.

I held my hands to my chest, as emotion overwhelmed me.

"Percy! Please come back! Camp Half blood needs you! Grover needs you! I need you…" I pleaded, tears filling my eyes.

For a moment, his face softened, revealing my Percy underneath that façade.

Then, his face hardens and he spat, "You don't need me when you have your precious Luke. You two can smooch and make out for all I care. I don't want to have anything to do with you two. But be careful, Daughter of Athena, My father and I are going to smash the Princess Andromeda soon. Savior your kisses when you have them!"

My heart felt like it had been torn to shreds. Tears were now flowing freely down my cheek.

"You won't even call me by my name? Percy?" I cried, broken.

He seemed stricken by guilt, but recovered quickly. Sighing, he said, "I'm sorry. Any daughter of Athena is no friend of mine. I should have listened to your mother and my father. We could never be friends, only rivals or enemies, nothing more. Goodbye."

With a flourish, He uncapped Riptide and slashed through the mist, breaking the connection.

Please review! Thanks.


	5. Deja vu

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Chapter 5 (Percy's POV)

I took a deep breath and sat down on a stool. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things…but then again I remembered her rejection. How she released Luke after all the trouble I went through to get him. I wanted to kill the creep on the spot, but she'd convinced me to let him live and for Olympus to decide his fate. But actually she'd been scheming to release him. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I did not feel guilty anymore.

I decided to go for a swim, and kick off the coral floor, propelling myself into the Ocean above.

Annabeth's POV

Heartbroken, I clutched at my heart, willing the searing pain there to disappear, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I'm sorry!" I whimpered to the fountain. "I love you Seaweed brain!"

Hearing myself admit it shocked me. I never really thought about it, but I realized I had made a huge mistake. I didn't love Luke anymore. I didn't understand but these two months had been an emotional rollercoaster ride for me, and I finally realized how much I needed Percy.

Gathering myself up, I ran out of the cabin and toward the beach. I scrambled down the golden shores and into waves.

"Percy! COME OUT! I know you're there. I love you! Please come out!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

No answer.

I continued into the waves, until I no longer could feel the sand underneath my feet. I continued swimming, the whole time screaming his name. Suddenly, a huge underwater current pulled me beneath the waves and I felt myself sinking into the velvet depths of the ocean…..

Percy POV

I could hear her screaming. It was barely audible, as I was listening through the minds of the dolphins and Naiads. I could not make out what she was screaming, but I reckoned the waves would pull her under if she continued swimming into deeper waters.

I sighed and dove in her direction, and I was shortly joined by two hippocampi. I grabbed on its fin, gazing upwards and looking for her. The seemingly lightless depths broke out into light as I neared the surface. There she was, no longer struggling and getting sucked down.

A spasm of fear ripped through my heart. I picked up the pace, imagining a enormous bubble of oxygen appearing and cocooning her. As soon as my arms closed over her waist, we were enveloped in a enormous air bubble. I had a weird sense of Déjà vu, her coughing and gasping and my arms around her.

The hippocampi swam towards camp half blood without any prompting from me. Annabeth had not regained consciousness, but I could feel her steady heartbeat against my chest. I sighed in relief. Mad as I was with her, I didn't want her to die.

As we neared the beach I released the hippocampi and carried Annabeth to shore. I realized how light she had become. Had she been losing sleep and appetite over my absence? As I entered the camp, many campers stared at me and the prone form of Annabeth.

Quickly, I made my way to Cabin Six and kicked open the door. I was greeted by many gray stares of disbelief and bewilderment. I laid her down on her bunk, and used my ability of water manipulation to dry her clothes and hair. Just as I turned to go, a small voice piped up.

"Percy…Are you coming back?"

I turned around and saw Annabeth's little sister, Isabel, who was just seven years old. She really did look a lot like Annabeth,

"She talks in her sleep. About you." Isabel paused, and continued. "I hear her every night. Always saying, "please come back Percy, I'm sorry." I think she really misses you and we can't do anything about it."

I sighed and slipped a piece of paper into Annabeth's Pocket, and departed.

Annabeth's POV

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by several grey ones peering anxiously at me. I sat up very quickly, dazed. The last thing I remembered, was being sucked into the depths of the Ocean.

Strange. I seem to be dry as well. What am I doing in Cabin Six?

I turned around to see all my siblings looking at me. Then I realized what had happened and said "Thanks guys for saving me. I really appreciate it."

Adrian, my older brother, spoke up. "Don't thank us sis. Thank Percy. He brought you back."

I gasped in shock. "Where is he? Where is Percy?"

"I'm sorry Anna. He left as soon as he dropped you off." Isabella said sadly.

"He left you a note in your pocket too."

Quickly rummaging through my pockets, I pulled the note out.

Dearest Annabeth,

Please stop seeking me out. You don't need to worry about feeling guilty. I forgive you for releasing Luke. But I cannot accept the fact that You love him and you chose him over me. I cannot bear to look at you when I am feeling this way. Please understand. No matter what happens, I will never forget our adventures together, retrieving the Master Bolt, rescuing Grover, and fighting the Titans side by side. Be safe and don't try to find Atlantis when you aren't a Daughter of Poseidon. You are my Wise Girl, right? Perhaps time will heal me and we can go back to being friends. Until then, Farewell.

Love, Percy


	6. Aphrodite's fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Johnson

Chapter 6(Aphrodite's POV)

Oh! How cute! Look at them! Anguish. Indecision. I promised them that, didn't I? Aww it's so cute I'm gonna cry, Olympus TV was broadcasting the drama LIVE, but unfortunately I couldn't see how Percy was doing. Gods looking into each others domain was a big no-no. I sighed in contentment as I leaned back into my reclining chair, watching Annabeth's facial expressions as she read his note. Behind me, the door opened and the last person I wanted to see stepped in.

"Aphrodite. Who are you picking on this time?" Athena asked, taking a glance at the TV.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH F!!" I thought.


	7. Andromeda

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Johnson

Chapter Seven (Annabeth POV)

I grasped the note contently. The paper felt as if it had been folded out of an Ocean wave, and its coolness rubbed against my palm, sending tingles up my hand. Flipping the note around, I began writing my own note to him.

Dearest Percy,

I am so sorry. It's just that I have been so confused. I thought I loved Luke, but I was only clinging onto a phantom of the old Luke, the one you and I both loved. I didn't realize that it was you who was the one that I loved. Yes, I love you too, my seaweed barnacle beard. Please accept me; I am really sorry that I made such a horrible mistake. I'll be waiting for you at the beach tonight at midnight.

Love, Annabeth.

I put the note in a manila envelop, sealed it with my love, and filled out a Hermes Overnight Express Delivery slip. I attached the slip to the envelop and a pouch of drachmas. It disappeared with a "pop" sound like a cash register. I prayed that he would not reject me.

Midnight, Beach at Camp Half Blood.

He still hadn't come. Maybe he still couldn't forgive me. I buried my head in my knees, and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting.

Ten minutes…half and hour has passed, and still no sign of him.

I began to sob silently into my arms. That was when I noticed the presence of another.

She was standing in front of me, looking down at me in disdain. She was wearing a traditional Greek tunic made of floaty Periwinkle silk. Her long, dark hair fell to her shoulders in cascades, and her eyes were breathtakingly beautiful.

"You must be Annabeth." She said in a condescending tone. "I am Andromeda, a Nereid from the Court of Poseidon. And for that matter, Perseus's girlfriend."

I gaped at her, lost for words. Girlfriend?

"I would appreciate it if you do not send my boyfriend love notes. Luckily I was there to pick it up before him, saving you the embarrassment of him rejecting you." She paused, and continued. "It's too bad. He did love you, but that is history. You rejected him and now he has moved on. Do not bother him anymore."

I stared at her, unable to believe her words. Looking at her stunning profile, I could tell that there was no competition there.

"Goodbye Annabeth. You missed the bus. It will not return."

She snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a flourish, leaving the fresh scent of the sea in her wake.

Please review. I'll continue if you review! I need inspiration!


	8. Midnight Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Johnson

Chapter Eight

Luke POV(Kronos in bold, Luke normal)

"**You have failed my time and time again, Luke." **

"Master, I crave your pardon. I will do better."

"**You think I still trust you after that fiasco? You are a weakling, not a worthy offspring of the gods."**

"Master, I shall bring you Percy Jackson. I know how to make him cooperate with us"

"**The girl again? You are very fortunate to have her."**

No-ones POV

Location: Beach somewhere in Long island.

About 12:40am

Percy swung Riptide, slicing the air with a hissing sound. He concentrated really hard, manipulating the water vapor in the air and forcibly brought it together to follow the trajectory of his blade. A wide arc of water sprung from his blade, smashing into the tree on the beach and slicing it clean in half.

Astonished with his success, Percy stared wide-eyed at the stump.

"I did that?" he pondered aloud.

"Yes you did, my dear" an enchanting voice lilted.

Percy felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck and a head rest on his shoulders from behind. Surprised, he jumped, which resulted in his shoulder hitting a chin.

"I'm so sorry!" Percy stuttered, flustered. He turned around to see Andromeda rubbing her chin and glaring at him.

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry!" Percy bent to examine her chin, but before he could react, she pulled him by the waist and their lips met.

He felt her cool lips moving with his, her tongue coaxing his lips to part.

Immediately, he flushed and pulled away.

"I can't do this..." he thought, "I love Annabeth!"

Then, a snide voice said in his head, "But she doesn't love you!"

Percy stared at Andromeda, and was surprised to see tears flowing down her cheeks, her beautiful eyes full of hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Perseus. I thought you liked me…" she said.

"If Annabeth doesn't love me, I have to move on..." he thought.

"I do Andromeda. I do like you…" he almost purred, and pulled her into a kiss that was much more passionate than before. Surprised, she responded to him, parting her lips to admit his tongue. His hand curled around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was awhile before they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes.

Groaning, he said, "This isn't right… you are a immortal Nereid and I am a mortal hero…This won't end well…"

"Hush now… I will make you feel alright…" she said in seductive tones, pressing her cool lips to his again. Overwhelmed by the sweetness of her kiss, he did not protest, and stood there in passionate embrace under the millions of stars that lit up the night sky,


	9. She doesn't mean a thing to him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter Nine(Annabeth's POV)**

I sat there, unmoving for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the Ocean waves.

"You missed the bus. It will not come back."

"If only I had told him I loved him earlier… I guess I cannot blame him… And Andromeda really is stunning…" I wondered bitterly.

All of a sudden, the surf exploded, and huge cruise ship seemed to rise from the depths of the sea. As the waves receded and I recognized the accursed ship. The Princess Andromeda. How ironic.

I gazed at the ship, not bothering to get up and run like I knew I should. I looked up and realize that someone was grinning at me. Luke. I suddenly felt really mad at him, like it was his entire fault that I had been rejected by Percy.

"Hello, my sweetheart benefactor. I really don't regret sparing you when the general wanted to kill you. You truly are very useful." He said, smirking.

"Luke. What do you want? I freed you. Why are you back?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I just came back to pick you up. As you know, Percy is also very essential to out plans. I'll just have to bait him to come and rescue you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to mock him. "Trying to bait Percy using me? Sorry Luke but it seems you are not as well-informed as I thought you were." I paused to let the words sink in. "I mean nothing to Percy, ever since I betrayed him and freed YOU."

Luke looked slightly taken aback. "No matter my dear, even if he did dump you, he'll do it for old time's sake. Now **go to sleep.** "

The last thing I remembered was the swinging hilt of backbiter slamming into my forehead, before the velvet darkness claimed me.

Percy's POV

What a wonderful night! Andromeda is so hot. I stared dreamily at the ceiling of my room. For some reason felt kinda guilty. I brushed that away, and continued day-dreaming about Andromeda.

"PERCY!! ANSWER ME!" I sat up with a jolt, and spun around. Grover's distraught features greeted me through the swirl of a rainbow.

"What is it, G-man? Gods you look as if pan had been kidnapped by Luke!"

"You're right! Someone has been kidnapped by Luke. But it isn't Pan. It's Annabeth!"

My eyes widened as I took in the words. That scoundrel… I'm gonna kill him…

Then I thought of how Annabeth had freed Luke.

"Sorry G-man but I kinda inferred from previous actions that Annabeth is really happy now. Imagine being kidnapped by a dashing and handsome thief."

"Percy! She loves you! I know she does. She was just confused!"

"Then she puts up a great show, Grover. No, I am not so deluded to think that she loves me. Anyway, I have moved on. Let Annabeth enjoy her time with Luke before I crush his ship."

"PERCY WAIT!"

Too late. I waved my hand through the mist, disconnecting the Iris message.


	10. I'm coming Annabeth!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter Ten**

**Percy POV**

"**Annabeth, Do you think things will turn out like the Trojan war, Poseidon vs. Athena?"**

"**I don't know seaweed brain, I just know I'll be fighting by your side"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you're my friend, seaweed brain. Anymore stupid questions?"**

"**Lay of my friend!" Annabeth said, punching the bully in the face as Percy stared at her, gaping.**

"**I'm sorry…"**

"**I'm glad you're not a guinea pig." Annabeth said, smiling, and tackled Percy with a quick hug.**

"**It's alright..." Percy said, stroking her hair as she sobbed in his shoulders. Percy willed the current to take them back to the ship.**

What am I doing? I've let Jealousy turn me into a monster. Grabbing Riptide and my sweater, I whistled for a hippocampus. Rainbow appeared out of the depths, whinnying. I was just about to mount it when Andromeda appeared.

"Where are you going Percy?" she asked.

"I'm going to save Annabeth. Sorry Andromeda, I'll hang out with you another day…" I said, getting ready to depart.

"What does she mean to you anyway?" she asked, her tone suddenly sharp.

"What do you mean? She's my best friend! I'm not going to sit around while she gets tormented by Luke."

"She loves Luke. Don't you get it? She DOESN'T want to be rescued."

For a moment I faltered. Then, I brushed aside the doubt, and said, "I still have to find out what's happening. See you!"

Rainbow began the fast ascent to the surface.

"Santa Monica, Rainbow. I'll have to ask Andromeda's dad, old Nerus, where to find Luke."

Rainbow whinnied, and veered of towards Santa Monica pier.

"Get up you old drunk… Where can I find Luke?" I said Nerus, holding him by his dirty beard.

"Aww not you again! You son of that upstart!" he paused, and said, "Alright the Princess Andromeda is in the Sea of Monsters, so good luck finding her!"

He grinned and displayed his yellow teeth to the fullest extent, and dove into the sea.

I paused, nostalgia overwhelming me as I thought of Annabeth and the Quest for the Golden Fleece. My heart ached and I realized how much I missed her. Her smile, her lovely grey eyes, and her shiny blond hair with appeared to soak up and sun's golden rays. That kind of beauty could not be compared to Andromeda's.

I pulled out a sack of Golden Drachmas, and flung it into the sea.

"Father, hear my prayer. I need to save Annabeth, please sent me transport!"

The sack seemed to melt into the ocean, disappearing in a flash. The sea churned, and from its depths rose a magnificent chariot that was pulled by two gigantic Sea Horses. I gasped. It was my father's Chariot, the one that my father rode on while traversing the endless oceans. I got into the chariot, and I could hear what the Sea Horses were saying.

"Where to, boss?"

"Boss, where to?"

"The sea of monsters, please"

Please review! I'll write more if you review!! I know it's a cliffhanger !


	11. A little bit more

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Percy POV**

The shore rapidly disappeared behind me. The incredible speed of the chariot astounded me, and I watched as it covered endless leagues of water in just a few moments. The sea spray flicked around me, creating rainbows wherever the sun reflecting of it.

Finally, the Bermuda Triangle, or the Sea Of Monsters, loomed ahead of me. I could just make out the clashing rocks ahead. Nothing prepared me for the awesome sight. Two enormous granite rocks clashed together with a deafening crunch, pulverizing anything that came through.

"Don't worry Boss; we won't let the rocks get you. Poseidon generally does not like mash potatoes for children." One of the seahorses told me, smirking.

Suddenly, the chariot jerked and picked up speed. The seahorses seemed to be vibrating, and suddenly all I could see were flashes of the sea and sky.

"How's that for speedy, boss?"

"How fast are we traveling?" I shouted.

"Well, the speed of sound, duh. If you want to know how fast that is, that's three hundred meters per second in-"

"Yeah ok I get the picture."

The two rocks seem to rush out to greet me. Just when I thought we were definitely going to become Seahorse pancake with demigod sauce, we flashed past the rocks.

"Whew…" I heaved a sigh of relief and sunk to the bottom of the Chariot.

"Ok boss, here we are, the Sea Of Monsters."

Sure enough, up ahead, loomed Circe's island.

I gasped. A sleek cruise ship was anchored at the island.

"So he got Circe on his side, Huh…" I wondered aloud.

"It would seem so, boss."

"I wasn't asking you. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question."

"Yeah you idiot he wasn't asking you."

"Hey hey I'm talking to the boss here so you just shut up"

"No you shut up!"

"Will you both just shut up?"

"Ok boss."

Here I come, Annie bell. I mean, Annabeth.

I was really bored so I decided to write a bit more. Please review!


	12. I swear by the River Styx

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

**Chapter Twelve**

**Luke's POV**

I scowled. Damn it. It looks like Percy did ditch Annabeth after all. That punk's not here yet. Ok. I'll give him three more hours and after that if he isn't here I'll toss her overboard. I glanced at the bounded and gagged shape in the corner. For a moment there guilt washed over me. She released me and this was what I did to repay her. I sighed. I should have discarded my conscience long ago but I do have perhaps a teeny weeny itsy bitsy small soft spot for her. I turned and strode into my cabin and grabbing some soda and a box of pizza, I un-gagged her and loosened the knots at her wrist so that she could eat. I tossed the Pizza and Soda at her.

"Go to Hades, Luke."

"Come on, Annabeth. You haven't eaten for nearly a day. You must be hungry. How can Percy save you when you are dead?"

"I already told you, Luke. Percy won't come. You should have gone for his new girlfriend, Andromeda!"

Annabeth immediately regretted saying that. By doing this she was revealing to Luke how he could get to Percy, and even though Percy didn't love her she still loved him. It was just her loathing for Andromeda and her Jealousy that clouded her better judgment.

"Did anyone say my name?" a strangely familiar lilting voice said.

Annabeth gasped. Standing behind Luke was Percy's girlfriend, Andromeda.

"You see Annabeth, I already have her. She just wants Percy. After he helps us destroy the Gods, she can have him. He is the Hero of the prophecy; I just need to bring him over to our side. Maybe Andromeda here can give me a hand."

Luke grinned evilly. That was when Andromeda spoke.

"You have no idea how lucky you are. He loves you, didn't you realized that? Percy loves you. But all that will change when you are dead. When he mourns for you, I'll be there to comfort him. Sooner or later he'll fall in love with me."

Luke turned and frowned at Andromeda. "I don't intend to kill her. Maybe, not yet. If I kill her Percy will be too mad to listen to me."

"Ok whatever but I'll kill her myself after we're done with her."

"You'll have to make it seems like it was an accident. He'll never love you if you kill her, idiot."

"I'm good at accidents."

Luke frowned and cocked his head. Then, he grinned. "It looks like we're in for some company. Lover-boy is here."

Annabeth gasped. "He came?" Tears filled her eyes. She didn't know whether they were tears of anxiety or Happiness.

"Get out of sight, Andromeda. Go back to Atlantis first."

"Alright."

Percy POV

As I neared the ship, I caught sight of the statue of a girl tied to a rock, waiting to be eaten and a terrified expression on her face.

"Andromeda…" I thought. Maybe I was too harsh on her when I just went of like that. I'll just apologize to her later.

"Percy! Bro! What took you so long?"

I glanced up and saw Luke grinning at me, waving. His appearance had not changed much. He still looked terrible. He gestured to two Dracaena and they brought forth a tied and gagged Annabeth. Her eyes were filled with emotion and tears, and seeing her crying enraged me.

"Luke you fucker! How could you do this to Annabeth? After she released you? You're not human! You're a monster!"

Luke smiled at me evilly. "Wow. What a pleasant greeting."

His smug demeanor enraged me further. I willed the ocean to rise, and a huge water sprout lifted the chariot up and I drew level to Luke. Luke looked surprised and he immediately sprang to Annabeth, backbiter at her throat.

"Luke you coward! Using Annabeth as a shield? A real hero, indeed." I sneered. "If you have any courage fight me one-to-one!"

"Percy my man. How many times do you want me to kick your ass? Remember the last two times?" he paused, a sudden idea coming to mind.

"How about I make you a deal Percy, I fight you one-on-one. If you win, you can take Annabeth. If you lose, you join my side and fight for me! Either way, you can get dear Annabeth here." He pinched her cheek.

"See Percy? Either way we are all happy. I'm a very reasonable guy. You and Annabeth can kiss and smooch and make out and everything is rosy and peachy and we all go home happy."

I glanced at Annabeth, and her eyes were only sending one message, which was "NO". I contemplated.

"Alright."

Luke grinned triumphantly. "I knew you would come around looking things my way Percy my man. But first, you'll have to swear by the River Styx. A hero should always keep his word."

Luke repeated what he said, and I after him. Then, we both said," I swear by the River Styx, all the gods of Olympia, and all that I hold dear, that I shall honor this agreement, and should I fail to fulfill my side of the bargain, death shall claim me."

At this point Annabeth eyes brimmed over with tears, pleading for me to stop. However, it was too late. Luke grinned and readied backbiter. One of his henchmen threw him a shield. I hopped of the Chariot and onto the deck, uncapping Riptide and tapped my wristwatch, which unfolded into a beautiful shield.

"Let's do this thing."

If you Like it please Review! Reviews make an authors day!!


	13. Friendship kiss?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 13**

"Let's do this thing."

Percy felt adrenaline surge through his body, and he crouched, bringing his shield in front of him, mentally preparing himself.

"I must say, Percy, you got no hope. You were only able to capture me with the help of Thalia." Luke sneered, also lowering himself to a crouch.

Percy did not answer, all his attention focused on his opponent. Luke laughed at Percy's stiff and serious face. Suddenly, he lunged at Percy, closing the distance between them with two enormous bounds. Sparks flew as Backbiter ricocheted of the shield. Percy counter-attacked, jabbing Luke in the ribs. Luke brought his shield out, slamming aside Riptide and slashing down at Percy's thigh.

Percy only just got away, leaping backwards and bring out his shield just in time to deflect Backbiter again. Now that Luke had Percy on the defensive, he laughed derisively and continued the salvo of blows that drove Percy to the far corner of the ships hull. Percy was cornered and on the defensive, and the situation was desperate. Luke was just too strong and skilled a swordsman.

"Yield Percy. I have you cornered! You can't serve Kronos in pieces!" Luke yelled.

He was right. Winning now with the sword was impossible. Suddenly, it came to him. He was Poseidon's son. One of the big three. They don't call children of the big three the most dangerous for nothing.

"So what if he is the better swordsman? I have other powers, and I am more powerful than Luke will ever be." Percy thought. "I'm such a fool."

"So Percy? Do you surrender?" Luke said in a mocking voice. He realized all of a sudden that Percy was smirking. "What's so funny? You just got beaten and now you are laughing?"

Before Luke could react, Percy swung Riptide in a clean arc, deep concentration etched on his face. Luke watched in horror as water vapor in the air condensed into a solid arc the shape of Riptide. The arc slammed into Luke's shield, shattering it and fracturing his wrist. The sea behind Percy was churning. Luke stared wide eyed at the remains of his shield and back at Percy again. Percy Leapt forward, the churning sea rising in a majestic tidal wave that swept onto the deck, knocking Luke of his feet. Percy slashed down on Luke, who just managed to parry the blow. Sparks flew again, and Percy and Luke were only inches apart, Percy on top and Luke struggling with the weight of Percy's blow.

"Yield Luke…" Percy said softly.

"Never!" roared Luke, A sudden burst of maniacal energy surged through Luke, and he swatted Percy away with backbiter. If Luke failed again, Lord Kronos would never forgive him.

Luke moved so fast that Percy almost got beheaded by the vicious lung that missed him by inches. The air above Percy's head hissed just as Percy ducked, the blade smashing into the ships hull behind him. Luke did not care about Percy's life anymore. He just wanted to win.

Percy backed away, but Luke continued his manic fighting, swinging his blade like a baseball bat. Percy dodged most of them, and caught some of them on his shield. Again, he willed the water vapor in the air to condense, this time forming a ball that hit Luke in the chest. Luke's eyeballs bulged almost dropping his sword, his other hand clutching his abdomen. Percy seized this chance to bang his shield on Luke's head. Luke, dazed at the heavy blow, was barely able to lift this sword to parry the next strike.

Seeing their leader getting trashed by Percy, the half blood warriors charged towards Percy, bringing their swords for the kill. Anger roared in Percy's ears, and he gestured at the warrior, swiping the air in front of him. A huge wave rose from the sea, smashing into the warriors and knocking the breath out of them.

"Time to go…." muttered Percy and he leapt onto the deck and grabbed a bound Annabeth. He slung his shield behind his back, and capped Riptide. Lifting Annabeth of the deck, he leaped into the ocean. The Chariot, which had been suspended in mid air by the water sprout conjured by Percy, floated towards the hull and caught Percy and Annabeth.

Placing Annabeth gently on the chariot floor, he yelled at the Seahorses.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD. AND MAKE IT SNAPPY."

"Yessir."

Luke managed to pick himself up and ran to the railing. The chariot was already gliding away, leaving a trail of white in its wake. He roared in anger, shaking his fist at chariot which had become a dot in the Horizon.

"DAMN IT. DAMNIT, FUCK!"

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched in fear and exhilaration as Percy and Luke traded blows, sparks flying as the furious melee swung back and forth. Luke seemed to have the upper hand, and was now battering Percy into the corner.

"NO!" I screamed, but the gag made sure that my cry was unheard.

Tears filled my eyes as Percy again struggled to bring up his shield parry Luke's thrust. I watched his face, fear overwhelming me and gripping my heart. His deep sea-green eyes suddenly widened, as though realization of something had just dawned upon him. His face scrunched up in concentration, he swung Riptide wildly, and blade seemed to slash uselessly through the air. The air in front of Percy suddenly shimmered, and I watched in shock as a arc of iridescent blue slammed into Luke's shield, shattering it.

How did he do that? Oh my gods. Please win Percy. I love you!

The sea practically erupted, and the scene misted over, obscuring my vision. I struggled with the bonds, trying to break free. In the corner of my eye, I saw Luke's warriors charge into the mist.

I struggled harder, but to no avail. I could not see what was going on. I tried screaming again, but the gag did its job well. I began crying, worry for Percy clouding my heart,

Out of the mist leapt a figure, and suddenly he was there. My prince charming, coming to save me. His sea green eyes were clouded with fury as he took in my dilapidated state, but I tried to smile faintly to him to assure him I was alright. Emotion surged through me as he swept me into his arms, and leapt into the ocean. A majestic chariot was floating in mid air, waiting for him. He still hadn't removed the ropes and gag, so I couldn't say anything. Instead, I buried my head into his chest, sobbing.

He gently laid me on the chariot floor, and yelled at the seahorses that pulled the chariot. There was a sudden jerk, and we left the Princess Andromeda behind.

Percy gently removed my gag, and immediately I began coughing and sobbing uncontrollably. He stared at me, his deep-sea green eyes filled with concern. Still looking at me, he snapped his fingers, and the ropes around my wrist and feet broke.

As soon as I was free of the bonds, I flung my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Normal POV

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I'm such a jerk. I…"

Annabeth placed a finger on his lips, and stared straight into his eyes.

They just stared at each other, and a silent understanding passed between them.

"Percy…I have something I want to tell you." Annabeth said. "I...I …."

I love you! Say it!

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too. Annabeth."

"Best friends again?" Percy said, suddenly grinning.

Annabeth managed a weak smile. "Alright, seaweed brain. And thank you for rescuing me."

Percy grinned again, a sparkle in his green eyes.

Those eyes are so lovely, thought Annabeth. I can't take it anymore!

She suddenly flung herself at him, crushing her lips to his. At first, he was too shocked to react. Then, an overwhelming sense of peace descended onto him. "This feels so right…" he thought.

He gently kissed her back, pulling her towards him, his hands running through her curly blonde hair. She responded by pressing her body against his, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart after a whole twenty seconds, both gasping for air.

"That was some friendship kiss, wasn't it?" Percy said weakly, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, we should do this more often." Annabeth said, smiling faintly. "Y'know, as friends of course."

Percy smiled and pulled her back into another kiss.

How was that? Love it? Hate it? I spent some time on this, I did. Please review! There's gonna be a next part about Andromeda!


	14. Filler chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not know Percy Jackon**

**Chapter 14**

Percy sat on the down with Annabeth, who was admiring the sea-chariot.

"Oh my gods Percy, Poseidon actually lent you his sea-chariot?" Annabeth had exclaimed on realizing what they were riding in.

"Yeah…it cost me a sack of drachmas though," Percy replied, his eyes faraway. He was thinking about Andromeda. He had already realized how much he loved Annabeth, and pondered how he could break up with Andromeda without hurting her.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Annabeth said softly, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"It's…Andromeda. I don't know how to let her go without hurting her…"

"The Nereid? She's a trai-" she stopped herself before she could say "traitor".

"Yes, what about her?"

"Er, yeah you think about what you're going to do about that." She said, forcing a smile. "You can't have two "best friends", can you?" she added flirtatiously, curling her hand around his waist and pecking him on the cheek.

"How in Hades am I going to tell him that Andromeda is a traitor?" Annabeth thought.

Olympus TV room

A blonde grey eyed girl and raven haired boy with sea green eyes were kissing in a chariot.

They broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Y'know, we should do this more often. As friends, of course." The blonde girl said softly.

The raven haired boy grabbed her around the waist and initiated another kiss.

"**WHAT?"** Athena screeched, not believing her eyes. "WHAT IS **THIS**???

"True love, my dear Athena."

Athena turned and glared at Aphrodite, her cold gray eyes sending shivers up Aphrodite's spine.

"You are going to pay for this, you stupid blonde hussy! You bewitched my daughter into falling in love with a Seaweed brain!"

"Hey chill ladies. I know I'm handsome and all. But you don't need to fight over me. There's enough of me for the both of you." Apollo had entered, swaggering in and playing with his car keys. "Wait. I feel a haiku coming on."

"Just shut your trap Apollo. I have enough of your harebrained poetry." Athena snapped, her attention momentarily diverted from Aphrodite.

Apollo decided to drop it. He wouldn't want to get on Athena's nerves again. The last time had been painful.

"Hey! Ain't that Percabeth?" he exclaimed, looking at the screen. "Gods they look cute together."

Athena's eyes flashed murderously. Apollo flinched, not aware of what he had done to deserve her death glare.

"Err, something wrong, sweetie?" Apollo said grinned uncertainly. "That's what they call the ongoing romance of your daughter and Perseus Jackson."

"Never mind her Apollo. She's always so dry and bland; she won't understand the kicks that we get watching these mortal romance soaps." Aphrodite whispered to Apollo.

"What did you say?" Athena said again, her voice dangerously low and hoarse.

"Um…your daughter has a nice hairstyle?" Apollo tried.

"Yeah that hair looks great in when it is in Percy's face." agreed Aphrodite.

The Olympus TV room exploded.

**Artemis's Room**

Artemis turned over in bed, grinning to herself.

Stupid Apollo, she thought. Serves him right.


	15. Uhoh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 14

"Good bye and take care!"

Percy and Annabeth stood at the beach, waving as the Mystical Sea Chariot began the slow descent back into Atlantis.

Percy took Annabeth by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. He stared into her beautiful gray eyes and tilted his head. Dusk was approaching, and the setting sun lit up her honey-blonde hair.

Words failed them. They just stood there, smiling at each other. By now, both of them knew that they were in love with each other, but both lacked the conviction to voice their feelings.

The surf suddenly erupted, and out of the waves appeared a beautiful Nereid, Andromeda, now clad in an elegant Silver dress with a single silver needle restraining her dark luxurious curls.

"Percy! I was so worried about you! And you saved Annabeth, too! I'm so proud of you!"

She ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck, and pressed her cool lips against his. Percy tried desperately to break away, but he just couldn't push her away. Annabeth stared, wide-eyed at the duo.

They broke apart after what felt like an eternity to Annabeth, Percy staggering backwards and leaning on a tree for support.

"Andromeda, I…" Percy stammered.

"Don't say a thing Percy. Just say you love me."

"I can't…Annabeth, she…"

Andromeda gave Percy an understanding smile. "You're embarrassed to say that in front of your best friend, right? It's ok. I'll see you back at Atlantis!"

At that, she blew him a kiss flirtatiously and jumped back into the surf, her body arching gracefully as she dove back into the depths.

Percy turned around to face Annabeth, who had a hurt expression on her face.

"Please understand Annabeth…I need time to break this up with her…"

"It's ok Percy. I understand. Andromeda's really hot. You can't resist her. I get it. Anyway, thanks for saving me again. I really appreciate it. We're still best friends, aren't we?"

Annabeth leaned forward and coolly kissed Percy on the cheek. When she leant back, Percy's face was damp. Annabeth rubbed the traitor tears away, which had dripped on his skin when she leaned forward.

"I'll see you around, Percy."

With that, she turned around and walked back towards her cabin.


	16. Enter Thalia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 16**

"Good morning, Chiron."

"Percy!" Chiron exclaimed. "You're back! That's great news!"

"Yeah I decided to come back. I'll be in my cabin if Mr. D wants to tort-

I mean question me."

"Alright."

Percy walked slowly back to his cabin. He passed Cabin Six, and stared wistfully at it. A couple of Athena's daughters sitting at the porch eyed him suspiciously. Percy shivered and continued walking. That grey gaze was indeed chilling.

He flung open the door and was immediately greeted by loud bleating. The next thing he knew, Grover was hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"G-man! Relax. I can't breathe!" he choked.

"I'm sorry Percy. Don't ever run away on us like that again!" Grover said, pulling away.

"Guess who dropped by when you were gone?"

"Err…Tyson?" Percy said uncertainly.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. YOU IDIOT."

Percy cringed at the all-too familiar voice. A silver arrow sprouted near his head, and he yelped in surprise.

Thalia strode towards him, bow in hand and electric blue eyes blazing with fury. She had changed a lot. Instead of the usually punk hair and ripped jeans and jacket, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a silvery ski parka, and her hair was braided in gold and a silver circlet held her hair in an elegant knot. However, she still wore her trademark black eye-liner.

"Wow Thalia. Did Artemis give you an extreme makeover?" Percy asked, smirking.

Thalia grabbed Percy by the collar and glared at him. "You have the nerve to be still standing there and smiling after what you put Annabeth through."

At those words Percy sat down hard on the bed and when Thalia released his collar. His deep sea green eyes had a faraway look.

"You're right. I'm such a jerk."

Thalia suddenly smiled. "Yes you are seaweed brain. But on a different note, it's nice to see you." She bent down and gave Percy a hug.

"SO..." Thalia continued, no longer smiling. "What are you going to do to make it up to her?"

"I don't know Thalia. There's this Nereid Andromeda that I was seeing for a while. But I was on the rebound…I didn't actually feel anything for her. But how can I just toss her aside like that?"

Thalia sighed. "You're such a doofus Percy. Trust you to get yourself into such deep shit." Thalia paused, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Why don't you make it clear to Annabeth that you love her but tell her you need time to break up with this Nereid girl?'

"It's not that easy, Thalia…" Percy placed his head in his hands.

"Just take it slowly Percy. Don't mess up. Because if you do, Annabeth isn't going to forgive you forever."

"So how have you been Thalia? I must say, you look good." Percy said, smiling at her.

Thalia grinned back, and said. "It's really fun and cool. The monsters that we slay are so awesome Percy. If only you were a girl. You would have loved it."

"Yeah," Percy said wistfully. "If only I were a girl…'

Thalia laughed and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "So I heard you beat Luke. Way to go, barnacle boy."

"Yeah I guess so. But I couldn't beat him without my water manipulation…"

"Ha-ha. Don't worry, Luke is a lightweight. You'll be able to beat him once you reach 16. You are not fully developed." Thalia said. "Take it from me. I always kick his butt."

Percy grinned at that.

"Anyway, you should look for Annabeth."

Percy looked uncertainly at Annabeth, "I should?"

"Yeah that would really cheer her up!" Thalia suddenly brightened. "Percy, why don't you ask Annabeth to the Annual Olympus winter ball? Only heroes and the Gods will be attending!"

"Really?" Percy's eyes lit up. "Ok I'll go ask her."

**Annabeth POV**

My tears had dried and I was staring blankly at the wall. I heard the door behind me open silently.

"Annabeth…" his voice was hesitant and careful. I felt him sit down beside me. He gently took my shoulders and turned me to face him. I stared into his eyes and said nothing.

"Annabeth…" he said again, softly this time, in almost a whisper. " You know that I love you and you only."

I jumped, hardly able to believe my ears. Did he just say it? Oh my gods.

**No-ones POV**

She jumped, and stared at him in wide-eyed surprise. He felt a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders when he said those words. Finally he got it out.

Her face gradually turned red, and she looked down shyly and then looked back up at him. This gave him more confidence.

"Are you sure, Percy?' she said doubtfully. "You and that Andromeda…"

"Annabeth! Look into my eyes!" he held her chin firmly with one hand, and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. She tried to break free, but her heart melted and her resistance crumbled. Her hands were hanging limply by her side, and he took her hands and entwined them in his.

He gently withdrew his tongue, and pulled back slightly, so that their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Anymore doubts?" Percy said, smiling slightly. "I'm sure this isn't the kinda kiss friends give each other."

Annabeth bent her head in embarrassment. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. She yelped in surprise and looked up at him. Then, she smiled shyly again and snuggled closer to his side, wrapping her arms him.

"This feels so good…" Both of them thought in unison.

"And Annabeth, please come with me to the Olympus Winter ball. She won't be there. It's a dance for the Gods and heroes." He paused, and then suddenly turned serious. "I really want to make it up to you. Please don't give up on me. I only need some time to break it up with her."

Annabeth leaned her golden head on his shoulder contently. "Alright, seaweed brain."


	17. Ball preparations

**A/N : I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 17**

**Six hours before the Olympus Ball**

"What should I wear for the Olympus Ball?"

Annabeth sat on her bed, frustrated. She was in a dilemma. Her clothes were strewn all over her bed. And they were soooo boooring.

"Don't worry Annabeth dear, I'm here to help.'

Annabeth's jaw dropped. A beautiful woman stood in front of her, seemingly appearing out of mid-air, which she did. Her breathtakingly beautiful features were flawless. She stared at Aphrodite in amazement. The Goddess was whatever she had ever wanted. She had beautiful golden hair, just the right length and curled in a luxurious cascade. Her eyes were made up so that it accented its grey hue, bringing out the best in those stormy grey eyes. Her silvery silky dress accented her firm and generous figure, ending with a stylish bob at the thigh. It seemed to be made of some special floaty material that was joined together with invisible seams. It was just like the one her mother always wore.

"You want this look, don't you my dear? Don't worry; I'm on your side. I assure you, once I'm done with you, Percy will take on look at you and faint from exhilaration."

Annabeth giggled girlishly, most unlike her usual, calculative scheming self. "I don't want my date to faint before I dance with him."

Aphrodite smiled in a motherly fashion. "Don't worry my dear, lets began Project Beautify Annabeth!"

**Four hours Later, two hours before the Olympus Ball.**

"Aww crap. What do I wear?' Percy thought aloud, frowning. He looked at his old tux, which he had worn in a one time attempt at dancing at his high school prom. It looked appallingly out of trend.

"Percy, I'll help you, dear."

A beautiful woman was standing before him.

"Annabeth?" he asked stupidly. Of course she wasn't Annabeth. This lady was at least in her twenties.

"Oh dear. Looks like it has become more define! You are definitely in love with Annabeth!"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, stumped.

"You see my dear; my appearance to men is the women of their dreams. And to a girl, I appear to be the person they want to be most."

"Um..Ok..."

Aphrodite sighed and snapped her fingers, and immediately a sleek suit with designer trousers and a matching scarf appeared on his bed. It was accompanied by a narrow-cut white shirt with silver cuff links, and even a polished pair of fashionable custom made shoes.

"Admit it, I'm a lifesaver."

"Yes," Percy thanked her fervently. "You're a lifesaver."

Aphrodite gave Percy a dazzling smile. The cabin door opened and in glided Silena beaugrad.

"Mother." She said, staring at Aphrodite with adoring eyes.

"Can you do me a favor dear? Can you do Percy's hair for him? I have to attend to someone else. Do as I would."

"Yes mother…"

Aphrodite gave Percy one last coy smile before disappearing in a flash. Silena rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon Percy, follow me to my cabin."

Guess where Aphrodite went? It's kinda obvious.

"Are you ready dear? I'm going to do you hair for you." Aphrodite said smilingly at Annabeth.

"Thank you soo much Goddess." Annabeth said sincerely.

"Don't thank me my dear. Just doing my Job as the Goddess of Love."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**Cabin 6**

Annabeth hardly recognized herself. She was dressed in a long silvery gown that cut at the centre of her calf, with a slit that split the hem slightly, revealing her thighs momentarily as she walked. Her Honey blonde hair was curled elegantly and fell over her right shoulder gracefully, revealing the creamy white nape of her neck. Her make was flawless, as expected as it had been done by Aphrodite herself. She still wore little earrings that were shaped like owls, a gift from her mother.

Annabeth gulped. Her mother. Oh no, what was she going to say?

**Cabin 3**

Percy grinned confidently at his reflection in the mirror. Damn, he was handsome. All thanks to Aphrodite. And Silena of course. He looked great with his narrow suit and white shirt which was unbuttoned down two or three buttons, revealing his camp half blood bead necklace His trousers were also tapered at the bottom, and his jet black polished shoes gleamed in the Moonlight. How proud would my dad be if he saw him now.

Percy gulped. His Dad. Oh no, what was he going to say if he saw Percy with Annabeth?


	18. MORE preparations haha

A/N; sorry guys got a party to go to so this one will be short. I don't own Percy Jackson.

**Chapter 18**

Apollo

Apollo stood in front of the mirror and smiled at his flawless reflection. He grinned to himself.

Apollo comes into the parrrtay

The girls go crazy

I am so gorgeous.

Perfect. He grabbed his "car keys" and swaggered towards the parking lot.

Ares

Jeez. Why do I bother? A bunch of egg headed brats coming together and dancing. He pulled on a blood red muscle shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. His boxers were sticking out from behind, like a plumber. He then grabbed his equally ripped jacket and his motorbike keys. Aphrodite would be going with that disfigured old fart, Hephaestus. This was gonna be a long night…

Athena

Athena frowned. She usually considered this kind of soliciting pointless and a waste of time. She briefly thought about who her daughter was going with. Probably some good-looking Apollo or Aphrodite guy. Better than that weedy harebrained son of Poseidon (Uh-oh). Hmph.

Poseidon

For once, He was out of my berms-hawaiian shirt outfit. It's always good to have a classy suit on. He wondered what Perseus was up to. Maybe he should speak to him through that fountain in his room. Y'know, give him a few tips on getting chicks. Poseidon had been getting babes for the past three thousand years. Take it from the old man, man. Ha-ha good one. Percy didn't even realize that the fountain allowed Poseidon to spy on him TEE HEE. Hopes he comes with some Aphrodite girl or maybe even a Demeter girl. Now, Demeter is hot .Poseidon always wanted her. He'd better not turn up with some brainy Athena kid. Those little buggers had always sent shivers up his spine, with those dirty gray eyes that seem to pierce through you. So much like their mother, Athena, the queen of shrews herself.

**Thalia**

I shouldn't be doing this. I've sworn off guys. How can I doll myself up and go for a party when I'm supposed to "shun the company of all men"?

Thalia looked at herself in the mirror. She never looked better. No wonder Seaweed brain was so surprised. She giggled. Wait…what the hell was that? Stupid feelings. Stupid Thalia. I shouldn't be thinking of guys.

Its all Dads' fault, making me come for this party.

Zeus

Zeus grinned at himself in the mirror. Just like his son Apollo. Like father like son, they say, Now this, he thought, was pure class. Dark blue and black pinstriped suit with golden ringlets. Not like that old weedy barnacle beard. How dare he suggest he was more of a ladies man? Darn him. Darn the stupid pact. If there wasn't a pact he would have filled Cabin one with kids already.


	19. How everything went wrong

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson. Sorry for the long wait CNY prep

**The Olympus Winter Ball**

**Cabin Three**

"Will she like this? What will she say?" Percy thought to himself.

A gentle tap on his door snapped him from his musings. He knew exactly who that was. He held his breath, and opened the door.

"Uh…" Percy stammered, surprised. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Andromeda."

"Hello, Percy." Andromeda smiled coyly.

Andromeda looked stunning in a turquoise slip on dress, with elegant ivory gloves and golden strapped high heels. Her dress was long but cut at the thigh, revealing her slim calves as she glided up to Percy. Her luxurious cascade of raven hair was piled up neatly and slung over her left shoulder.

"Percy, I have brought you your date! As Poseidon's son you have to live up to your Father's reputation. Only the most beautiful." Poseidon said, grinning.

"Um…yes dad..." Percy's voice fell.

Andromeda wrapped an arm around Percy's waist and pecked him on the cheek with her full, rosy lips. "Let's go, Honey!"

**Cabin Six**

Annabeth checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her makeup was flawless, thanks to Aphrodite. Her opinion of the Goddess Of love had taken a drastic change. She wasn't that bad. In fact, she was wonderful.

She heard someone knock on her door. Her heart leaped. She took a deep breath, and walked towards the door. The knocking turned into an impatient rap, and she quickly wrenched it open.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" she asked in flabbergasted tones.

"Well, Annabeth dear, I took the liberty in getting you a suitable date. I wouldn't want my favorite daughter without a dance partner during the biggest dance of the year!" Athena said, smiling.

"Here, meet Theodore!"

A young man with sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks dressed in a satin tuxedo appeared from behind Athena.

"Hello, Annabeth. Pleased to be your date today. I must say, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Annabeth said miserably.

"Now we must be going. Theodore, take Annabeth's arm. I'll be spiriting us up."

Annabeth reluctantly entwined her arm with the boy's, not looking at him.

**Olympus**

Percy watched Annabeth and a Luke look-alike twirling on the dance floor, and felt another pang of jealously. "Why? Why is this happening? Maybe because of Andromeda. She wants to make me feel how it's like." He thought miserably.

"Percy, dear, I brought you drinks!" Andromeda smiled benignly, taking his hand. Percy forced a smile and accepted the glass of Coke. No champagne for Under-18s.

"Percy…" Andromeda's soft voice was filled with sorrow. Percy turned and looked at her, and realized there were tears in her eyes.

"Andromeda, what's wrong?" Percy said frantically.

Andromeda hugged Percy, pushing her soft body against his chest. He flushed red, but didn't pull away. "Percy, you haven't even looked at me. You won't speak to me properly, and you haven't said anything about my dress."

Percy's heart melted at her hurt expression. He felt immensely guilty.

"I'm so sorry Andromeda. I had a dream, and I have been disorientated ever since." He lied hastily.

"You know you can talk to me about it." Andromeda said softly.

"Never mind. It's ok. Let's just enjoy the night, shall we?"

"Alright, dear."

"Shall we dance, Andromeda?"

She smiled, genuinely pleased. "Alright, dear."

She wrapped a gloved arm around his neck, and he clasped her slender waist with his left arm. Soon, they were twirling as well. Percy was feeling slightly giddy, but he soon began to appreciate the gorgeous beauty in his arms. He forced himself to forget Annabeth, who was probably having a good time with that Luke look-alike. Soon, he realized he was having fun.

**At the other End of the Dancefloor**

Annabeth quickly broke away from Theodore. "Thank you for the dance, Theodore, but I promised to meet someone else."

Theodore frowned, and protested, "You can't just go and dance with other guys like that, You're my date!"

Annabeth's eyes suddenly became cold. Theodore flinched at her icy gray stare. "My mum forced you on me, didn't she?" she asked coldly.

"No! I wanted this too!" Theodore retorted.

"Yeah, I promised someone else that I'd dance with him. So, it's been a lovely evening, but, good-bye." She said bluntly, turning around and walking off.

Theodore swore, and kicked a chair.

Annabeth suddenly froze. She had caught sight of Percy and that…witch? Her heart felt like it had been torn to shreds. She suddenly turned and fled the room.

The Gods

**Apollo**

"Hey, what up sweetheart?' Apollo said, grabbing a girl's butt. The girl in question jumped, and spun around and glared at him. She stopped glaring when she realized who she was glaring at. "Lord Apollo…?" she stuttered.

Her date saw what was happening, and came over to take care of the jerk who was trying to steal his girl. "HEY! HANDS OFF BUSTER!" he screamed.

He stopped as well, staring with a shocked expression at Apollo.

"DAD? What the heck?" he said, wide-eyed.

"Err, sorry Derrick. Didn't know she was taken." Apollo grinned at the dumb-struck pair, and hastily made himself scarce.

**Aphrodite**

Aphrodite sashayed through the crowd, looking for her daughters. She whispered advice into their ears, like, "In another Five, dump him."

She wondered where Percy and Annabeth were. Probably in a room, she thought smugly. Looks like Athena's grand kiddies will look like Poseidon. HAHA

**Poseidon and Athena.**

The most unlikely pair of dancing partners were huddled in the corner.

"So? How did it go?" Athena hissed.

"He had no choice, just as you said." Poseidon said, smirking.

Athena sighed in relief.

"Your daughter looks heartbroken, though."

Athena turned and glared at Poseidon. "Maybe now she's sad, but she will be thanking me as if I was a God if she realized what would be in store for her if she ended up with that dipshit." Athena paused thoughtfully. "And I am a goddess."

Poseidon nodded, not listening. Then, he froze. "Who're you calling a dipshit?"

Athena smirked. "He is a dipshit. Like father, Like son. Hahahaha" Athena chortled at her own little joke.

"How about you, spawn of a skull? Your daughter is no better….."

I won't go into what happens next, but you get a rough idea.

**Zeus.**

Zeus frowned. This was so weird. It was big news. A freak of nature. Bigger than Typhoon escaping from under Mount Etna. His daughter and his brother? Dancing? It was like chocolate ice cream being eaten with an onion. Then, the pair started bickering. "Maybe not…" Zeus thought, amused.

**Normal POV**

Percy frowned. Where was Annabeth? One minute she was arguing with her date, the other she had disappeared. Strange…

He suddenly caught a glint of gold and silver, and caught sight of Annabeth running from the room.

"Um, Andromeda, I'll be going to the gents for awhile."

Andromeda's eyes narrowed with suspicion, but she nodded.

Percy hurried after Annabeth

Ok I'm done here. Hahaha. Wanna find out what happens between Annabeth and percy? Then review!!


	20. He chooses

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

Chapter 19

Percy caught sight of a glimmer of gold whip around the corner and hurried after it.

"Annabeth!" he yelled

She stopped and look back, shocked. Anger colored her features, and she continued running.

"Damn it." He thought. She was always the better runner. He chased her through the silent Olympian streets, all of its inhabitants gathered at the Great hall for the dance.

However, sometimes wearing pants instead of a fancy skirt had its perks, and he caught up with her, grabbing her waist to stop her from running.

She spun around and wrenched off his hands. "What do you want, Seaweed brain?" she spat at him.

Percy stopped to catch his breath. "You don't understand. My dad forced her on me." Then, he suddenly remembered her twirling gracefully on the dance floor with that Luke look-alike.

"You also seemed to be having a great time with Mr. Luke look-alike."

Annabeth glared at him. "My mum forced me to dance with him!"

Percy laughed loudly. "C'mon, Annabeth, you gotta be more creative than that. Fancy a daughter of Athena copying what a son of Poseidon said?"

"It's true! If you don't believe me than too bad! I don't care! Now LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Ok. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What are you doing here, anyway? I saw you arguing with your dance partner."

Annabeth's breathing slowed and her facial expression returned to its original Angelic state. "I told him that I was going to look for my date, namely you, Seaweed brain."

Percy expression softened, and he smiled. He pulled her to him, and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug enthusiastically, burying her face into his hair. It smelled nice, like the fresh scent of the sea.

"When I saw you with that witch, I couldn't take it and I ran out."

Percy suddenly stiffened. "Are you talking about Andromeda? She isn't a witch; she's a nice girl, although I don't love her."

"Percy." Annabeth whispered. "She's a traitor. I saw her with Luke."

Percy pulled away, shock. "No way….She's my dad's Nereid attendant."

"Yes she is. She wanted to kill me and help Luke."

Percy rocked on the balls of his feet, stunned. His expression was faraway.

"No. She isn't. I've made it clear. I don't love her and I love you. Why are you still resorting to this kind of trick?"

Annabeth thumped Percy in the chest with anger. "I saw it with my own eyes! She's a traitor. You don't believe me?"

"It can't be Annabeth. It just can't be. I care for her deeply like a friend. She can't be a traitor."

Annabeth pushed Percy away from her and nodded, tears of anger and sorrow now clouding her vision. "I see. You'd rather believe that I am a jealous harpy. I get it. You trust her instead of me."

"No, Annabeth." Percy protested. "It just can't be. She was so good to me!"

"That's because she loves you. She'd rather lose the world and have you. I'm sorry Percy. This isn't going to work out if you have such little faith in me. I can't continue being your girlfriend."

"You're breaking up with me?" Percy asked, his voice suddenly pleading.

Annabeth took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "Yes, Percy. I just can't accept the fact that you think I'm a liar. We can still be friends though. You'll always be my best friend, Percy."

She turned around and left Percy standing there, his hands held up beseechingly.

"Wait…Annabeth."

Somewhere in that dance hall, Aphrodite grinned and turned to cupid, who was standing next to her in a bright pink Miu Miu. "Fabulous. Did you get it on tape?"

Cupid grinned back and bowed. "Of course, my lady."

"I just love the 'we can still be friends' talk. It's just so classic."

A/N:. Muahahahahaha. Please R and R. Don't you love this roller-coaster romance?


	21. Like old times

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

**Reconciliation**

**Chapter 21**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Cabin Three. Percy groaned, getting up from the bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt and kicked open the door.

Percy's heart leapt in surprise and joy when he realized who was waiting for him outside.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled and stood up. Her golden curls bounced as she walked up to him. He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Not this Percy. We'll both get hurt if this happens. Just best friends, like old times, Percy."

Percy nodded, and faked a smile, although he felt coronary heartburn.

"At least let me hug you, Annabeth. Just like old times, right?"

Annabeth paused thoughtfully, and smiled. "Alright, Seaweed brain.

They embraced for what seemed like eternity, and to his surprise Percy was the one who broke the hug. Annabeth grinned happily and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go for breakfast!"

Together, they raced to the pavilion, and congregated with the rest of the half-bloods.

As the half bloods ate their breakfast nosily, Chiron held his hands up for their attention and silence.

Chiron's solemn and grim expression caused the entire hall to fall into absolute silence.

"Last night, several Scythian Dracaena breached the camp borders while we were at Olympus. They killed the baby dragon guarding the camp borders, but we managed to salvage the Golden Fleece with the help of Argus. Argus has sustained serious injuries, but he will live. There is another thing. One managed to sneak past Argus and has fled. She had the Oracle."

At this the entire camp gasped in horror. The oracle had been with the camp for the past Three Thousand years, and it was a vital source of information for heroes going on quests.

"We MUST retrieve it!" yelled Clarisse, who stood up and pounded the table with her fists.

The entire camp murmured in agreement, and they began chanting, "We need a quest, we need a quest…"

Chiron pounded HIS table for attention, and the camp fell silent again.

"Fortunately, we managed to find out the creature's destination. W e tracked her to the cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda."

Percy's eyes narrowed at that, and he glanced at Annabeth, who returned it with a worried expression.

His hand tightened on his pen Riptide, and he thought evil thoughts about Luke. He grinned maniacally when he saw himself crushing that cruise ship to smithereens with the help of his Dad.

"Percy…Percy…PERCY!"

"What?" he snapped, and realized that the entire camp was soaking wet, including Chiron and Mr. D, who was glaring at him. The pavilion had been flooded with water, and as he stared at it the water began to recede back into the lake.

"Your head is FULL OF KELP, SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth screamed, standing up and glaring at him. Her hair was soaking wet, and she looked like a drowned cat. The Aphrodite cabin began screeching at him about their ruined hairdos and tailored outfits.

Chiron, however, studied Percy with interest. "Silence!" he shouted, and turned and scrutinized Percy again.

Percy was looking warily around. What the heck had happened?

Chiron then spoke directly to Percy. "How did you do that? Did you call upon your father?"

"I didn't, Chiron. I just thought of crushing the Princess Andromeda, and then the next thing I knew everyone was soaking wet!"

Chiron paused thoughtfully at this, and whispered to Mr. D.

"I have trained many Sons' of Poseidon, but this is the first time one had that much control over the sea…"

"It seems like this Peter Johnson is a special head case. I suggest we send him on this blind and harebrained quest to retrieve the Oracle. Then we might be able to get rid of him." Mr. D smiled conspiratorially.

"Yes, I agree with you that we sent him on the quest, but not for the reasons you state."

Chiron then turned back to the congregated. "Percy Jackson, I hereby charge you with retrieving the Oracle from the cruise ship The Princess Andromeda. Any volunteers to assist him?"

Percy was slightly taken aback, but he stood and said, "I accept the quest."

Annabeth immediately stood up, and said, "I will go." She was still soaking wet and glaring at Percy. He smiled gratefully at her, and she mouthed the words, "I'm gonna kill you" to him.

To his immense surprise, Clarisse stood up and said, "And I will go to."

Chiron interrupted her. "Clarisse I have to say no to you. I need you at the camp to organize the defense if it comes under attack."

Clarisse nodded and grudgingly sat down.

"I will go as well." A voice rang from the woods, and a figure emerged from the trees, followed by a troupe of girls ranging from twelve year olds to Fourteen year olds.

Annabeth and Percy both gasped. "Thalia?"

Mr. D was the one who spoke this time. "You cannot. You are an immortal Hunter of Artemis. Do not get involved with this mortal quest."

Thalia's electric blue eyes blazed, and she shot back, "I have a personal score to settle with Luke. With respect, Lord Dionysus, You do not dictate what I do. That power resides with our Father, Zeus, and Lady Artemis. I am pleased to say that Artemis has given me permission to aid these heroes, and she asks that you harbor the hunters at Camp Half blood while she is away hunting in places that we cannot venture."

Percy grinned at Annabeth who grinned back. That was Thalia, alright.

Mr. D looked a bit amused at this passionate outburst, and he nodded his head. Chiron beamed at the hunters, and said, "Of course the hunters are always welcome at Camp Half blood. And you too, Thalia, Daughter of Zeus."

Thalia turned and faced the Hunters. "Be safe, my sisters. Assist the campers with the defense of the camps borders. Phoebe, you are in charge now. Farwell, and May the Goddess watch over you."

The hunters nodded in unison, and headed for Cabin Eight. Thalia walked over to table one and sat down. Percy grinned at her and hollered, "What's up, Pinecone face? Can't stay away from Luke, can you?"

Thalia turned and stalked to him, grabbing him by scruff and punched his shoulder. Annabeth appeared out of thin air and punched the other shoulder.

Percy howled in pain, and broke free from the girls' death grip.

"If you are done with your Teary Reunion, it is time to depart for the quest you brats." Mr. D interrupted in a bored voice.

"Alright let's go, Seaweed brain and Pinecone face." Annabeth said, smirking.

The trio headed for the beach, arguing as they went.

"You're one to talk, Wise girl!"

"Yeah, that punched still smarts, Owl droppings!"

"What did you call me, Barnacle boy?'

"That's a new one! Nice, Percy!"

"Owwww…."

"Hey wait! We forgot our packs…."

A/N: Hey FINALLY SOME ADVENTURE! PLEASE review if you think its good and want more! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They make my day!


	22. Here we come

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 22**

**On the Road**

Annabeth and Thalia sat on the little craft, watching Percy fiddle with the ropes and moorings. Thalia looked curious and a little impressed with Percy's aptitude, while Annabeth was watching him with a weird, peculiar expression. It could almost classify as tenderness.

"What are you two looking at?" Percy snapped, making both girls jump.

Annabeth quickly recovered, and snapped back, "Nothing at all." She paused and quickly lied, "You just look ridiculous, hunched there and toying with the ropes."

Percy shrugged in defeat. He could never beat Annabeth in verbal fights. He turned his back on them and continued with the ropes.

Soon, the craft was gliding like skates on ice through the ocean.

"Percy...How did you do it?"

Percy turned and stared at Annabeth. "Do what?"

"Well, the other time you rescued me, you had Poseidon's chariot with you. How did you manage to get your father to lend it to you?"

Percy blushed a little. "I'd rather not go into that."

Annabeth frowned and glared at him. "Tell me you dipshit!"

Percy grinned and replied. "If you want it on your conscience, fine. It cost a bomb. My dad likes money. A whole sack full of drachmas."

Annabeth turned red and closed her mouth. For a moment there she really really wanted to kiss him. "How much trouble did he go through to rescue me?" she thought. She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude and maybe, love…?

She shook her head. They were just friends.

Thalia rolled her eyes and thought discreetly, "They aren't going to stay away from each other for long."

She then drew her bow and began aiming at murky shapes in the sea. Thalia's eyes glowed with excitement when she spotted a particularly large shape. She took careful aim.

"I'd advise you NOT to, Thalia." Percy quickly said, but too late. The shape squealed in pain, and rose out from the ocean.

"What the heck? Andromeda?" Percy blanched, flabbergasted.

Andromeda rose from the sea and glared at Thalia, rubbing her waist. Annabeth's eyes narrowed and Thalia grinned.

"Aww too bad, I was aiming for the throat. You're just too slippery!"

That earned her a smile from Annabeth and a glare from Percy and Andromeda.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was just looking out for you!" Andromeda replied, smiling.

"Go back to Atlantis, fish girl. We don't need your help!" Annabeth snapped.

At that Andromeda gave her a devious smile. "Jealous now, aren't we?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and lifted her bow, aiming at Andromeda. "If you don't disappear in five you'll be sorry!"

Andromeda glared and a wave erupted from the sea, splashing Thalia in the face. Thalia's eyes seem to overcharge, and it was now a clear film of electric blue. She raised her bow and shot it towards the heavens. A jagged lightning bolt came down and struck the water near Andromeda. The Water immediately conducted the electricity, frying the Nereid.

Annabeth laughed loudly and Percy scowled. "Andromeda please go back to Atlantis. I'll catch up with you after my quest."

Andromeda looked a bit hurt, but nodded and dove back into the water. Percy sighed. "What was that Thalia? Are you like, Storm from X-men?"

Thalia grinned. "Better than Storm."

"Yeah you look better than Halle Berry!"

"WHAT was that Barnacle boy?"

"Guys stop arguing. We'll be at the Puerto Rico Trench soon… That's where they were last seen, right? "

Percy stopped grinning at Thalia and nodded. "Yeah we'll be there soon."

Thalia huffed and continued murderously glaring at Percy. "How would he know?"

"Percy has perfect bearings at sea."

Thalia stopped glaring and looked mildly impressed. "That's…handy."

Percy got up and stood at the stern of the ship, looking towards the horizon. He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand, and for a moment there with that pose he looked hilariously like The Monkey King.

"I see it guys…Puerto Rico!"

Annabeth got up and stood next to Percy. "I don't see anything, Seaweed brain!'

"Well I can!"

Thalia got up and pushed Percy away. "Yeah it's faint but I can see it…"

Annabeth looked shocked. "You can see it to? What's going on?"

Both Thalia and Percy shook their heads.

"You are getting old Annabeth. Your eye sight is failing."

"Shut up. Let me see it again."

"…"

"STILL NOTHING."

"No Surprises there…"

"Shut up." Annabeth paused thoughtfully and stared at the horizon. "What do I know about the Puerto Rico Trench? There have been several Earthquakes in the area, and there are frequent tremors. There was also an earthquake that measured 8.1 on the Richter scale..."

"Definitely fishy."

Percy suddenly looked serious. "Yes…I can feel it. The disturbance in the water…"

He shut his eyes. "The Nereids and Merman guards assigned to that sector have abandoned it long ago…"

Annabeth stared curiously at him. "How do you know?"

Percy opened his eyes and stared directly at her, his deep sea-green eyes grim and solemn. "I can feel it. I feel the ocean like its part of me. I see things through my father's vassals, the Merman and the Nereids. I feel as if that part of the ocean in that region has been torn from my scope…Our scope…"

Annabeth turned pale and looked at Thalia. "Briareos and his father Aigaios…They are in control of the trench! That's why Poseidon cannot destroy the Princess Andromeda!"

Annabeth slapped her own forehead. "Banished to the deepest points of the ocean… the Puerto Rico Trench is the deepest part of the Atlantic Ocean!"

"How about the Marianas Trench in Australia? It's deeper!" Thalia asked.

Percy was the one who answered. "That accursed Trench harbors a greater evil. It is the prison of Ketos, the gigantic sea serpent that personifies all sea dangers. The enormous weight of the pressure there keeps it at bay, ensuring that it never escapes for all eternity."

Annabeth's mind raced ahead. "If we don't stop them soon there's going to be trouble. Oceanus is not taking sides now, but if it's clear that the Titans might win he will without a doubt aid Aigaios… He's always hated Poseidon."

Thalia interrupted. "WAIT! Time out! We've gone from retrieving the Oracle to stopping Titans? What the heck?"

"We have no choice Thalia. The Titan War is upon us, whether we like it a not. My sixteenth birthday is in a few weeks time…" Percy interrupted softly. "We'll be reaching the trench shortly. How bad can it get? We always foil Luke's schemes and stop some mad Titan from taking over."

At that Annabeth smiled and entwined her arms with Percy's. Thalia placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezed it.

Annabeth looked at her two dear friends, and said, "You know, whenever we three are together, I can't help but feel as if there is nothing we can't do…"

"You're right guys. Let's do what we do best. Kicking Luke and Titan ass." Thalia added, grinning.

Together, they sailed towards the dark end of the Atlantic…

A/N: How did you like it? I've got absolutely nothing to do now, so maybe I'll be able to update on a regular basis. I'll try to finish this story by March because after the end of Feb I won't have anymore time. Please Review and tell me what you think of my plot.


	23. Cliffie special

**A/N: ** I do not own Percy Jackson.

**Chapter 23**

Moored of the Virgin Islands was a magnificent cruise ship which resembled a floating white building in Manhattan. Percy looked warily at it, and sighed. Visiting the ship had become an extremely frequent affair the past few days.

Percy gazed at the beautiful figure of a girl chained to the hull of the ship. Her long dark hair was trailing, and a look of absolute terror was forever etched onto her features. She even screamed.

"What do they use these days to produce this kind of realistic screaming of statues?" Percy thought.

Wait a minute. Statues screaming? The statue was alive? Percy's eyes widened with horror when he realized that the girl was calling his name, and he knew that girl. "Andromeda…?"

"Help Percy! They kidnapped me!" she struggled with the shackles, which were cutting into her wrists. He could already see the red welts at her delicate wrists.

Percy tapped his wristwatch and uncapped Riptide.

"I'm coming! Hang in there, Andromeda!"

Annabeth thought hard. "Wait Percy! Don't go! It's a trap! Remember your fatal flaw! And she doesn't need saving! She's a traitor!"

Percy spun around angrily and snapped back, "Are you still onto that traitor baloney? I can't believe you. I told you already; she's just a friend, just like you, nothing more!"

Annabeth bit her lip and tears threatened to overwhelm her. Percy prepared to dive into the sea to rescue her.

"Wait…PERCY!"

Too late. She saw a dark shadow loom out of the sea just as Percy leapt. There was only one thing left to do. She jumped and pushed him out of the way, back into the boat, and she was propelled forward and out of the boat. A huge serpentine creature erupted from the sea, and it opened its deadly maw, swallowing Annabeth whole.

"ANNABETH!" Both Percy and Thalia screamed.

A/N: MUAHAHA I'm so evil I just couldn't resists putting this part of the story into a chapter and publishing it. I Just LOOOOVE cliffies.


	24. We'll see her soon

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson. Here's your update. And THANK YOU ALL for the reviews, all 55 of them.

**Chapter 24**

"Oh my gods…Annabeth…" Thalia gripped the sides of the boat, tears streaming from her face.

"It's all my fault… I'm so sorry Thalia… It's entirely my fault…"

A strong wind began to blow, whipping his tears into the air. The sea turned choppy, and the boat started rocking violently.

Thalia began to glow brightly. She flickered with electric blue light like a candle in the wind.

Both of them could smell cackling ozone, and realized that the sky was full of flashing gold lightning. The waves rose to meet the lightning, the water conducting the bolts rapidly and fizzling out. It was an awesome sight.

Andromeda stared at the celestial display, fear in her eyes. "Hey Luke! Get me outta here!"

"Ok, hold still." Luke whispered through a porthole near the ship.

"What the heck is happening? The waves and the thunder?"

Luke paused thoughtfully. "Our friends out there are more powerful than I thought. It's their emotions. Their emotions are causing this spectacle."

This mini-episode lasted about four seconds, but for Andromeda, it was a near-fatal four seconds.

Thalia turned her electric blue gaze to Andromeda. She grasp her bow tightly, not bothering to nock an arrow, but instead, summoning a lightning bolt into her palm, which solidified into a solid gleaming celestial bronze arrow.

For a moment there, Thalia blazed in blue. Then, just as Luke pulled Andromeda through a secret catch, she let fly the blazing bolt. It hissed and singed of part of Andromeda's dress, missing her by a fraction of a centimeter.

Percy willed the waves to rise, and they rose around him, forming into freezing coils of water that spun into mini tornados. Abruptly, the sea calmed.

Thalia looked at Percy, shocked. He furrowed his brow, and scowled. "Titans…" he spat.

Quick as a flash, Thalia struck Percy in the face, leaving three long red lines. Percy grimaced in pain, but didn't do anything.

"That's for Annabeth. Now, we will save her, even if we have to go to the underworld. "

Percy nodded in agreement.

**Heroes.**

A booming voice that seemed to come from the dark depths resounded, making both of them jump.

**I am Aigaitos. I see you, Son of Poseidon. You have no power here. **

"Where is Annabeth?" Percy and Thalia yelled in unison.

**Fret not, young heroes. She is not dead. Join me in my struggle against the Olympians. You shall have her back. You shall rule over the skies as vassal to Lord Kronos, Daughter of Zeus. You shall be a powerful Sea lord, Son of Poseidon. You shall be honored, no longer a pawn of the petty Gods. **

Thalia rolled her eyes. "At least be original. You people keep telling me the same thing over and over again."

The sea rumbled, as if it was laughing.

**Insolent. You won't be laughing when we rule again. I will personally ensure that your spirit is tormented forever.**

"I can hardly wait…" Percy said sarcastically.

The wind picked up again, and the sea started churning. The little boat was tossed up and down, its occupants hanging on tightly.

Thalia looked as if she was about to throw up.

"Percy, please tell me that's you!"

"It isn't! I have no powers here!"

A particularly huge wave crashed into the craft, smashing it into smithereens.

Percy felt himself sinking; He couldn't breathe in the water. His clothes were wet. He forced himself to focus. He would not drown here. He located Thalia struggling in the wreckage and swam towards her, grabbing her and thrusting her to the surface.

They both gasped for air and coughed out water from their lungs. Percy glanced downward, into the darkness below them. He thought her could see a glint of gold. He stared again, hard. The black seemed to disperse, and nothing prepared him for the sight. On a sandbar just at the edge of the trench was an underwater palace, or what was left it. Broken up fragments of coral littered the narrow strait, and enormous pearls dotted the sand. Golden shafts were stuck here and there, which meant there had been a very recent battle. All sorts of sea monsters were gathered amid the ruins, mythical creatures Percy and Thalia never believed existed. The Kraken. The Henodus. The Protostega. There were even some Nereids that had defected from Poseidon. Percy clenched his fist. Just like Andromeda.

Percy scanned the water for the monster that had swallowed Annabeth. He spotted it, floating beside what seemed like a bearded man with a long bronze shaft. The man had the torso of a human, but a powerful swishing tail instead of feet. Aigaitos. Titan of the deeps.

The titan was staring right at Percy, and he raised his javelin. The sea monsters did a 180 and started at them.

Percy realized that they had perhaps 10 seconds left to live. Thalia grasped his hand and looked at him.

He turned to Thalia. "I guess I'm here with you at the end. You have been a great friend. I'm so happy I knew you. I just wish Annabeth died with a friend, not alone. I never had the chance to make up with her. I didn't believe her. I just love her so much..."

Thalia wiped away her tears and smiled. "Tell that to her.We'll be seeing her soon. Let's go see Annabeth, shall we? Hopefully you are brave enough for Elysium."

Percy nodded, and uncapped riptide, which shimmered in the sea. "I never thought I'd die in the sea. I have always felt the safest here."

His shield expanded and formed a dome around his hand. He was going to go down fighting.

Aegis spun to life and her spear, which she no longer used, appeared in her hands. "I'd like to die a Daughter of Zeus." She whispered.

Together, they dove back into the water to meet their doom.

A/N: Like it? Haha sorry for the wait I've been busy. But two days is still very fast right? Anyway please review! Constructive criticism but not flames! I'll be updating soon, the next one's gonna be an epic battle underwater. Totally spoiled it, didn't I? btw if you didn't notice the Titan War has already started.


	25. Battle of the seas

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Hey I'm back with more blazing fast updates. And to answer smiley011095's question, they aren't underwater, they are threading water. Thanks again for your generous reviews, and enjoy. I really hope to complete this before I get back to school.

**Chapter 25**

**The Titan War Part One**

**Camp Half blood**

Clarisse panted and leant against the tree, resting her tired sword arm. Her muscles were numb from exertion, and she was covered in minor wounds and blood.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "Regroup!"

Immediately a score of half bloods disengaged and gathered around her. They were all like her, bloody and tired.

"We can't hold out for much longer."

"Yeah I know. But we have to hold this pass no matter what. Beyond us are the camp boundaries."

"If we continue to fight, we'll be anihilat-" the boy protested, but Clarisse shut him up with a wave of her hand.

"I KNOW you idiot. But I'm not going down retreating like a coward. If Leonidas could do it, so can I."

The small task force assembled look at her with a mixture of admiration and awe. She ignored them, but tightened her grip on her sword and readied herself for the next assault. Her spear was long ago destroyed by a rampaging hellhound.

"I'll stand my ground even if I'm the only one staying."

"And we'll stand with you, _Polemarch_." (That's General in Greek.)

As the defenders looked up, the first of the enemy appeared, hurtling down at them from the above ridge. An enormous half bull half man wielding a wickedly sharp scimitar flanked by two half bloods charged. Together, they locked shields and readied their weapons. They were here to do what there were supposed to do, fight the enemy, kill the enemy, bleed, and die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Somewhere near Puerto Rico Trench**

His life flashed before his eyes. It was all gold flashes. Weird. His life hadn't been that dazzling. Percy rubbed his eyes. He was breathing underwater again. He felt the currents in the water again. He quickly conjured a bubble of oxygen around Thalia's head. Thalia turned and looked at him in confusion. "What's happening?"

Then they realized the battle that was being played out in front of him. Enormous Cyclops wielding two handed swords fought with serpentine monsters, and Dracaena sparred with Merman. They were wearing bronze armor that shone brightly underwater, its reflective index multiplying the flashes of gold. All the warriors wore tunics emblematized with a single three tipped spear, a Trident. Poseidon's army was here.

Percy spun around, and he beheld the famed underwater armada of Poseidon. Legions of Merman carried scintillating blades of iridescent bronze, and strange contraptions were strapped to slower, lumbering sea beasts that resembled turtles. Beautiful sea nymphs in floating tunics sang their enchanting songs, boosting the warrior's morale and confusing the enemy.

The sea monsters of Aigaitos flinched at the sight of this impressive army. The serpentine beasts were being cut down in scores, and every shaft fired into the fray found took its toll on the sea beasts of the Titan lord.

Aigaitos looked relaxed amid the crisis of, even triumphant."Something's not right…" Percy thought.

Just as the triangular wedge of Poseidon's army vanguard broke through the ranks of the sea monsters guarding Aigaitos, he got up and his javelin cackled with green energy, striking a Cyclops dead. Laughing insanely, he raised both arms and out from the depths of the Puerto Rico trench emerged masses of monsters, their numbers far surpassing that of the Olympian host. These new additions to the fray tilted the balance of the scale in favor of the Titans. The Olympian army reared in shock and disbelief, as they were battered away by the weight of sheer numbers of the enemy. Here and there warriors were falling, and the deep blue depths of the sea were colored red by the blood of the fallen. Schools of sharks gathered at the edge of the battle, ready to feed on the fallen.

Thalia tugged Percy on the shoulder. "We must fight!" she mouthed to him.

"How are you supposed to fight underwater?" Percy mouthed back.

Thalia glared at him through the bubble of air, looking extremely ridiculous. "Watch me, seaweed brain." She mouthed back.

Her hunter's bow appeared in her hands, and she began firing bronze shafts at the monsters. A dozen Scythian dracaena noticed the two half bloods drifting just above the battle, and swam up to them, lances ready.( I can't help but picture Naga siren when I think of Scythian Dracaena.)

Percy gripped Riptide and readied himself. Then he remembered his rejuvenated powers. Just as the dracaena moved in for the kill, an invisible current punched through their ranks, scattering them and shattering their weapons. Percy swam among them, cutting down the now unarmed sea monsters. They disappeared into foam as Riptide sliced through them, their screams echoing in his mind. Percy grinned at Thalia, who gave him a thumbs up. Something suddenly caught his attention. The enormous Sea beast that swallowed Annabeth had left its masters side and was now quietly slithering away from the battle, into the murky depths. Hot rage filled his heart as he recalled Annabeth's death. Biting his lip, he swam after it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud wail ran through the line of sea monstrosities. The Titan host flinched and some even started retreating or cowered behind sea debris. Riding a magnificent sea chariot pulled by two sea dragons was Poseidon himself. He wielded an enormous Trident that flickered with sea green flames, and was flanked by his Royal guard. The Olympian army let out a cheer, and pressed the attack. Aigaitos grinned maniacally at the sight of his bitter rival.

"Come out of hiding, boy?" he sneered.

He disengaged and headed straight for the Sea God, striking his guard dead with a flourish of his Javelin and swinging it at his foe. The immortal battle began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, Percy stalked the monster into the deeps of the trench. The temperature of the water fell drastically, and he could feel the pressure of the water on his ears.

Suddenly, the monster reared and did a 180, coming straight for Percy. Percy let his rage build around him, forming a swirling current that cocooned him. The colossal beast slammed against the barrier, stabbing its horned head viciously at Percy.

Percy closed his fist, and made a grabbing motion. The sea around the monster contracted, squeezing the life out of the sea serpent. The monster ignored it, and continued battling at the shield. Soon it would give way.

The sea monster stopped attacking abruptly. It began to glow, and Percy instinctively averted his eyes. In a flash, it had disappeared, and in its place was a monstrosity, the thousand handed monster, the titan Briareos

"_Didn't realize who I was, pup_?" he hissed, his fork tongue vibrating.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy yelled.

"_Oh, right here, in my gullet….heh_"

"No…!" Percy suddenly felt a great wrench in his heart. She was gone… Victory would be pointless without her…

Seeing his adversary weaken, Briareos attacked Percy, one of his clawed hands swiping through the water and missing Percy by an inch.

"I'll avenge you, Annabeth. I'll slay this beast…" thought Percy coldly. He suddenly felt a power within him surge, one that he didn't realize had existed.

Percy began to glow a bright sea-green. "_Didn't know you had it in you, boy_…" Briareos sneered.

He raised Riptide, which had grown in length, its ancient power awakened once again. Its handle narrowed, and green vines grew around the smooth blade, solidifying.

Then, they both charged at each other.

A/N: How was it? New chapter will be better. Please continue reading and reviewing! Thank you!


	26. The dawning war

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson.

**Chapter 26**

**Olympus**

"Hades has fallen, my lord Zeus."

There was a shocked silence in the room. The twelve Olympians sat there and stared at the messenger in disbelief.

Zeus sat back down on his throne, brooding. Hades had fallen? That means Tartarus had been unleashed, and that Kronos had been revived.

"Where is my brother?"

A dark figure shimmered into view, holding a bronze helm plated with darkness. "I am here, Zeus. I could not stop them. My skeleton warriors have been annihilated, and Charon has defected."

"This is dire news, brother. How fare Poseidon?"

Hades shook his head. "I have not heard from Atlantis. It seems likely that they are also engaged with the creatures of Aigaios."

"We must aid Camp Half Blood immediately." Artemis made herself heard, standing up.

"We cannot interfere, Artemis." Ares said scathingly, sitting in his throne and lazily cleaning his nails with a knife.

Artemis stamped her foot in frustration. "You stupid egghead. This is no longer some Hero's quest. This is open War!"

Apollo got up as well. He seemed to have lost his usual coolness, and was looking dead serious. "I agree with my sister. Without the heroes we will be seriously handicapped. From what I heard they are in trouble right now."

Zeus held up his hand in silence. "So be it. Apollo, you and Artemis shall ride for Camp Half blood and provide assistance. Ares, you shall go and find out what is going on in Atlantis." He took a deep breath, and continued issuing orders, "Athena, you, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hera, and Hestia will remain here and see to that the defenses are set up properly. This is code red. We will be expecting an invasion. Hades and I, we shall seek out the worst of the titans and make sure that they remain in their prisons."

The other gods looked shocked again, the second time in three minutes. Then, one by one they went forth to do their duty. Zeus closed his eyes. This could not be happening. Where are you, Poseidon?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mount Othrys**

The sarcophagus glowed brightly as Coeus added bolt after bolt of energy into it. Mnemosyne and Hyperion joined in, adding their own power to it.

"Soon… Our lord Kronos will be with us," Crius hissed.

Standing around the sarcophagus were the Titans, eleven of them. Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Coeus, Phoebe, Cronus, Rhea, Mnemosyne, Themis, Crius, and Iapetus, the Elder gods. Their lord was still in pieces, and the Male titans were restoring him.

As they poured their power into the golden coffin, their eyes glowed brightly and mystical runes and hex signs appeared in the sky around them. One by one, their Allies returned to them. Leto, Asteria, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius. With the exception of Atlas, all the Elder gods were assembled in their base.

A blinding flash filled the immediate area, and the sarcophagus disintegrated, leaving a pile of ashes. Out from the ashes, like a Phoenix reborn, a form got up and dusted its robes. The Titan lord, Kronos, ruler of the world, was back. Finally reformed out from the millions of pieces, he held up his hands and a wickedly sharp scythe appeared in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry I spelt the name Aigaitos wrongly. It's Aigaios. I'm having a kinda writers block now, but then I'll try my best to complete this.


	27. Ephiphany

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson. And yes, I do know that certain titans did not take sides yet I added their names to the titan gathering, but I want it to be an all out war between the Gods and the Titans, so let's just say those sitting on the fence decided to join the titans because they are sick of the Olympian's misrule. And I apologize for the long wait, because I've been very busy with college orientation, and I thank all the reviewers for their words of encouragement. So, enjoy.

**Chapter 27**

**Camp half blood**

Tears in her eyes, Clarisse deflected yet another blow of her shield, and spinning her sword around she impaled a hellhound through its stomach and it burst into flames. The tears were not for herself, but for her comrades, who all lay around her, broken and battered, in eternal slumber. She was one of the three still standing at the pass, and she had watched as one by one, her friends were cut down. An arrow whistled through the air, striking Adam in the stomach. He gripped the arrow in shock and pain, clutching at his hideous wound, as blood began to pool around it. Then, his vision failed, and he fell like a rag doll to join his comrades who were dead around him. This latest lost tore at Clarisse's heart, as she had been close to her brother, who was a mighty warrior and able swordsmen. Only she and a boy from the Apollo cabin remained.

She heard loud derisive laughter and she looked down the from the hill pass, where over fifty monsters readied to attack. There, holding the bow that killed Adam was her very own brother, James. James had an insane glint in his eyes, as he re-strung his bow and aimed the winged instrument of death at Clarisse.

Clarisse cracked. Seeing her brother slain by her other brother, she flung her shield aside and charged at James, her swords lethal tip aimed at James's treacherous heart. The monsters lurched forward, but not fast enough for Clarisse as she leapt up, and the dull sword, tapered with blood, shone as the sun's rays reflected off the blade. It plunged deep into flesh, and blood gushed from the severed artery. Pulling her sword from James's corpse, she turned to find herself surrounded by Hellhounds and traitor half bloods. They tightened the circle, and Clarisse began a death chant that her father had taught her. Then, there was a blinding flash of steel, and she knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the skies of long island, day and night were both present. It was as if the sky had been cut into two, one cold and dark, and the other side bright and hot. Apollo and Artemis, now in their ancient Greek form of flowing tunics and gleaming bronze chariots, flew by Camp half blood. Apollo surveyed the scene with growing horror. The entire camp was strewn with corpses of half-bloods. The last defenders had formed a ring around the big house, and were surrounded by scores of monsters. The situation was hopeless.

Just as the twin Gods flew past the defenders, dark blue light and bright orange light melded, and a multi-colored beam of light was poured onto the monsters, vaporizing the hordes of Kronos. Defenders who had fighting for their lives a moment ago now stared wide-eyed at clouds of dust that were once living sentient beings. They looked up to see the glory of the sun and moon combined, floating just above the camp. Then, they collapse from loss of blood and exhaustion at the very spot that they had been defending.

Apollo raised his right arm, and instantly another beam of light, this team a healing wave, swept through the camp, healing wounds and rejuvenating bodies. Such was the power of the God of Healing. However, the beam could not recall the dead, and Camp Half Blood was filled with the wails of friends and sibling mourning for their loved ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Epiphany**

The currents around them churned violently as man and beast fought. Sparks flew, as celestial bronze met razor sharp claws. Briareos had the upper hand, literally, because he had a thousand hands that he could call forth at any given moment. Even with his newfound powers, Percy was battered and bashed, and a collection of gashes decorated his torso. The metallic scent of blood filled the water around him, and tiny specks of red contrasted with the deep blue of the depths.

_"Give up and you will die a painless death, boy. You are no match for me. You, a mere mortal."_

Percy ignored the Titan and lifted his sword once more, his muscles protesting from exertion. The image of Annabeth swam around again in the sea that was his consciousness, and he was once again filled with rage and a burning desire for revenge. The thought of revenge seemed to empower him, and he attacked again, this time with thrice the power that he had used from the previous strike. Briareos was taken unaware, and twenty of his arms were severed, and his chest was nicked by the razor-sharp blade, drawing blood. Ichor flowed from the wounds, permeating the water as well. Briareos snared and pressed the attack, driving Percy through the water with his multiple hands. Then, something snapped. Epiphany. For a moment there, the water around Percy shimmered blue-green, and Percy felt an explosion of power within himself, unlike any he had felt before. The recessive golden gene of immortalality had exerted itself, becoming the dominant one over his mortal allele.

Briareos stared, shock at the Metamorphosis that was taking place before his eyes. The sea green aura had extended to Percy's blade, and instead of shimmering bronze it gave of a dazzling blue-green hue. The blade flashed, striking through the many arms of the titan, plunging deep into the torso of the demon.

The Titan exploded into many pieces, each individual piece still alive and longing to be whole again. The current picked up, scattering the pieces in all directions, making re-unification almost impossible.

Percy let go of his sword, and the blue-green glow subsided and disappeared. He had done it. He had avenged her, and now he would make his way to the Underworld to rescue her soul, but before that he had to take care of Aigaios. He started swimming grimly to the battle still raging somewhere above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeus roared in anger at the sight of a dead eagle on a mountain ridge. Prometheus. Missing, again. Every one of those cursed titans had broken free. Then, Zeus raised his fist, and a streak of lightning flashed in the sky everywhere in the world, a sign for the other Olympians to gather at Mount Olympia. This is indeed an all out war with the Titans. Even those that had sat on the fence or sided with them during the last war were missing. Prometheus, Phoebe, Oceanus, Epimetheus, Leto, and his own mother Rhea. This was bad news of great magnitude. There was a real chance that the Western Civilization might come to an end.

Even mortals had sensed something major was happening. It was four o'clock in the morning, yet the sky was ablaze with light and the Moon still hung in another portion of the sky, which was dark. The sea churned restlessly, and there was a violent thunderstorm in every part of the world, even in the sahara desert. Dogs howled for no apparent reason, and rabbits shivered in their cages. It was indeed very disturning,

So? How was it? Sorry again for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	28. The beginning of the end

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

**Artemis POV**

Apollo and I rushed into the Throne room. Already assembled were the ten other Olympians, and the other minor gods. Nemesis, Eris, Hestia, Persephone, Alpheus, Hebe, Eilethiya, Cratos, Ganymedes, Iris, Nike, Morpheus, The muses, Dione, Bia, and Pan. At the sight of the lost God of the wild I blanched.

"Pan….? You have finally returned!" I couldn't hide the disbelief and shock in my voice. I, of all people, should have noticed if Pan had returned.

"Yes. I had the help of Grover. He saved me from my prison. I rushed here when I saw the Lightning."

**Normal POV**

Artemis and Apollo both gasped. Zeus waved his hand impatiently. "We have no time for this. I can feel it. My powers are waning. My father has risen."

At that the whole assembly fell silent. The seriousness of the situation sunk deep. Most of the Olympians hadn't been born at the time of the First Titan war. Only the sons and daughters of Kronos had fought in that on, them being Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia.

"We shall awaken the Hecatonchries. I have just received news that Poseidon is engaged in a war with Aigaios." Zeus paused, and continued. "Ares, Athena, you two shall go and aid him. It is likely that he is losing. I am guessing that Briareos is with his father."

Athena nodded, her grey eyes serious. Personal vendettas would have to wait, even if she hated Poseidon. Both exited, disappearing in flashes of light.

"I also have heard that the Gigantes and the Kampe are on the rampage. They have already destroyed Oakland and San Jones. They are heading for LA."

"So it's true? Mount Othrys has risen in San Francisco?" Hera asked.

"Yes. I want Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, and Hestia to go to LA and stop the Gigantes and Kampe. Nike, you follow Athena and head for Puerto Rico. Morpheus, Dione, Bia and Pan, you shall follow Apollo and Artemis. Hasten, now." Zeus stood tall and commanding. One might just begin to understand why he was the King of the Gods. His charisma was overwhelming, and he was a born leader.

"Hades please shall seek out the Hecatonchires. Their help will be much needed. I shall remain here with the rest and prepare for and assault on Mount Othrys. We shall strike them before they us!"

Immediately, the Gods and their Allies prepared for battle. Battle horns sounded, and Mount Olympus was alive once more with the sound of metal against metal as the Forges worked overtime. Heroes from Elysium arrived, their home now taken over by the Titans. Heracles, Orpheus, Achilles, Jason, Hector, all the greatest heroes of the ages assembled in full battle armor.

The awesome spectacle of the Olympian Army was blinding. This celestial display of arms far surpassed the previous Titan war. This time it was truly the Gods against the Titans. Just as the Olympians made plans, the Titans did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am not going to fight."

Rhea, Theia, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe and Tethys looked at their husbands.

Kronos growled at the female Titans, and snarled, "This time we will win. If you will just join us, we will crush those weaklings. We lost the last time because we lacked manpower. Now that you are here, we will definitely win!"

"Even with his many flaws, Zeus is a better ruler than you. Why shall we help you?" asked Theia.

"Because **you are my wife.**" Hyperion snapped.

"Zeus is your son, Kronos, and yet you two are fighting to the death." Rhea said sarcastically.

Kronos seethed in anger. "I spent three millennia in pieces. When I get hold of that pup, I shall show no mercy…"

Coeus, the titan of intelligence, held up a hand. "This is no time to be arguing now. Right now Poseidon is engaged with Aigaios. Zeus would probably dispatch some gods, maybe Ares or Athena, to aid him. Zeus would also send some gods to fight the Gigantes and the Kampe which we unleashed. This means, Olympus is now weak. I say we strike at Olympus now, and crush them, and when the gods come back one by one we shall deal with them one by one."

Kronos smiled slyly. "Yes. We shall do that. We don't need the help of the Titaness with this brilliant plan of yours, brother. To Olympus!"

Gathering their Allies around them, the Titans, with the exception of Rhea, Theia, Themis, Phoebe and Tethys, departed for Olympus. Rhea watched as the host departed. "There he goes again. Fool. He can't beat Zeus. He never will. Zeus's time has not come. That much has been said."

With that, she sighed and turned to her sisters. "Let us go to Olympus too. We shall watch but we shall not intervene."

Theia nodded, and they followed Rhea towards Olympus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy slashed down upon a Dracaena, slicing of its head. He waddled through the battlefield, cutting his way through to his Father. His father was heavily engaged with Aigaios. Poseidon was terrible to behold in his wrath. This Robe was billowing around him, and his glowed bright green. His trident spun continuously, humming and vibrating. The sea around the two immortals boiled as their combined powers met and exploded.

Aigaios swung his Javelin around and back towards Poseidon, who deflected it and the both of them blazed with power as their weapons met, creating a force field around the blasted monsters and Merman alike in smithereens.

Percy suddenly felt enraged, and his blood boiled. This feeling was weirdly familiar. He wanted to smash something, and he vented his anger on the nearest serpent, impaling it and slicing of its head with a spinning motion. The sea around was virtually blasted away as raw untamed power annihilated the Legions of Aigaios. Ares, mounted on a skeleton warhorse and wearing his shimmering armor wielded the familiar skull-encrusted broadsword, No wonder, the presence of the wargod also seemed to affect the Merman, who suddenly fought with more gusto, who moments ago looked on the verge of defeat. Athena, looking exquisitely beautiful despite the terrifying look in her gray eyes, held forth the original Aegis that she had made for Zeus. Monsters fled at the sight of the famed shield, with Medusa's unholy gaze turning the unlucky and hapless monsters into stone. The arrival of the two olympians spelt doom for the army of Aigaios, and the monstrousities of the titans were annihiliated. Now, all that was left was the insane titan Aigaios.

The three gods enclosed the mad titan on all sides, and still he continued fighting like a madman, swinging his Javelin. In his berserker state even three Olympians could not beat him yet, and the fight dragged on. Seeing Athena fight reminded Percy of Annabeth. They looked extraordinarily alike, her eyes, so vividly like her daughters. Those beautiful grey orbs that Percy had loved so much. A searing pain tore through his heart as he through about her again, how he had refused to trust her, and how she had repaid him by sacrificing her life for him. Suddenly, he didn't care. He wanted to die, he wanted to see her again, and never leave her again.

He uncapped Riptide, and the peculiar bout of energy coursed through him again. He felt the sea around him heat up as well, and he focused on one thing; Aigaios. Percy began spinning Riptide in a circular motion, gathering momentum and taking in the kinetic energy from the currents around him. Then, he lunged and aim straight for Aigaios, charging into the midst of four battling Gods.

A/N: How was it? Please Review! My term has just started, so I might not be able to update that regularly. But I promise I'll finish this Fic. Please R and R!


	29. Revenge, and the Fall of Olympus

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Luke peered into the water uncertainly. What was going on down there? The water had been churning violently for the pass hour, and all he could see were glints of gold. Luke heard the door open, and an extremely irritated Andromeda appeared, hands on her hips.

"I still can't believe you! You told me it'll work!" Tears of accusation sparkled in her eyes. "Now he'll never love me. He thinks it's my fault that Annabeth is dead!"

"Well, it is," Luke drawled, but he felt a twinge of guilt. He always thought that killing of his previous friends would be an emotionless chore, but he was actually pretty badly affected by the demise of his once little sister. "That idiot Briareos ate her up because she wasn't what we wanted. We wanted Percy to be swallowed but kept alive to be delivered to me. But we don't need him anymore. Right now Lord Kronos marches onto Olympus!"

Andromeda gripped her hair, sobbing to herself. "I'll never get him… "

Luke patted her back. "It's ok. There are plenty of fish in the sea once we rule again. No pun intended."

"You stupid moron! It's your entire fault!" she yelled, and pushed his hand away, stalking out of the cabin.

_Girls will be girls, _Luke thought to himself.

Then, he grabbed the nearest Scythian Dracaena and threw her into the ocean. "Go check out what's happening, and report back here."

The Dracaena's eyes widened in fear as it hit the water and went under. It was immediately vaporized.

"Oh my gods. What is going on there?" Luke stared at the furious undercurrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too late. He had seen the punk coming at him, but he could do nothing to stop him. Already he was being battered by three of the twelve Olympians, and one of them the Big three.

The glowing blade of Riptide embedded itself into the Titan's stomach. For a moment there, disbelief and pain was etched onto the Titan's ageless features. Then, the other three Olympians simultaneously struck at the momentarily stunned Titan. Aigaios was blasted into bits, his essence scattered by the current, the exact same fate as his son Braireos. All that was left was his shimmering Javelin. Athena bent down and examined the javelin. Ares just stared at Percy incredulously. Poseidon, on the other hand, clasped Percy shoulder. He emitted a warm glow, waves of pride and pleasure emanating from him.

"This is the first time since Heracles Percy. Congratulations." Ares continued to gape at him. Athena had picked up the javelin and was studying him intently.

"What since Heracles, Father?" Percy asked, confused.

This time, it was Athena who answered. "Take a look at yourself."

He cast his eyes downwards are gasped. His wounds, which had previously stained the water around him red, were now releasing little trickles of _gold. _

"But…." Percy spluttered. "Ichor? I must be a…"

"God." Athena finished for him.

Ares growled. "We have no time to stop and get all teary eyed over the punk. Zeus's orders were to immediately return after we dealt with Aigaios."

"My brother's orders? What's happen? Why did you two come, anyway?"

Athena sighed. "You haven't heard? Mount Othrys has risen in San Francisco. Open war is upon us."

Poseidon shook his head. "It's been Three Thousand years. Will we pull through? Anyway, we better get going…"

**Thalia POV**

Oh my gods. Percy? A God? No wonder. I always suspected, anyway. Abnormally in tuned with the ocean and farsight. No wonder, both he and I could see Puerto Rico but Annabeth couldn't. That's because we're both _Immortals. _Annabeth… a sharp pang pain tore through me.

**Normal POV**

"Percy!'

All four turned around to see Thalia still suspended in a bubble, floating above them.

"Daughter of Zeus." Poseidon spoke. "Why don't you accompany us back to Olympus? Your prowess is much needed in this war."

"We have to SAVE ANNABETH!"

Athena's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of her daughter. "Annabeth? Where is she?"

Percy felt coronary pain at the mention of her name. "She…got eaten by Briareos. It's my entire fault…"

"What?" Athena gasped, and her hand glowed with power as she prepared to blast Percy to bits. Poseidon's hands glowed green, and he stood squarely between his son and niece.

Surprisingly, Ares was the one who interrupted. "This is not a time to fight, fools. You of all should know that, Athena!"

Athena was still reeling from the news of the death of her favorite Daughter. "I promise you, Perseus Jackson, I shall deal with you if we live through this."

She glowed, and in a flash she disappeared. Ares, scowling, glowed red and disappeared as well.

"My son…We have to go now…"

Percy cast his gaze skywards, pain in his eyes. Then, he noticed the floating hull of the _Princess Andromeda. _

A surge of hatred and vengeance unlike any he had felt erupted in him. He was so angry and out of control that he revealed his true immortal form, a terrifying and exhilarating experience for him. Grasping the nearest weapon instead of riptide, he lifted the dreaded Javelin of Aigaios and his eyes shimmered murderously. Spinning the Javelin around and around, he dove to the surface, and was borne by a tidal wave up onto the cursed ship. The warriors on the deck gasped and disintegrated at the naked glory of the new-born God. The glow around him subsided but the boat was rocked violently.

Luke emerged, hair askew in horror and fright. "Percy…?"

Andromeda appeared behind him, shaking with fear.

He stalked slowly towards the petrified half blood, swelling in size with every step. Potent power locked in him for so long, was now rampant in the air him.

"Pick up a sword, Luke, and fight and die like a man." His tone was deadly serious.

Luke's eyes narrowed at the challenge. He pulled out backbiter and got ready. Instead of Riptide Percy held out a long Bronze javelin. Luke eyes widened at the Javelin. "Aigaios…?"

"This no longer belongs to him. It shall be my symbol of power. I shall call it Aiglos, which means icicle. You will be the first to feel my point of ice."

"What an impudent name." Luke sneered. Even though he was a villain, Luke was no coward. He lunged at Percy with backbiter with surprising speed. Sparks flew again as backbiter met Aiglos, and both of them lowered themselves to a crouch.

The water behind Percy erupted, and Poseidon emerged, holding his Trident. "I'll leave you to deal with him, Percy, although I'd prefer to blast the whole ship to pieces and be done with it. Return to Olympus once you're done."

Not taking his eyes of Luke, Percy nodded. Then, Poseidon was gone in a flash of green light.

Thalia, spluttering and drenched with water now, hauled herself over the railing. She caught sight of the battle. But her murderous gaze was for one only, Andromeda. "You shrew! I'm going to kill you."

Andromeda shrieked and ran into the ship, disappearing around the corner. Thalia chased her, firing arrows as she ran.

Then, the duel continued. Demigod and God fought like never before, and the bronze of Aiglos and Backbiter were stained crimson and gold respectively. Luke had a terrible slash on the shoulder, and Percy was only bleeding slightly from a small cut on his forearm, which healed immediately.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, Luke, for what you did to Annabeth."

"Yeah?" Luke tried to sound cocky and confident, but his voice shook and his hands were trembling. Then, he suddenly grinned maniacally. "You're going to be the one dying today, not me, not ever, Perseus Jackson!"

Unbeknownst of Percy, A dozen archers were concealed above him and had crept up behind him. Notching their arrows, they let fly their dangerous shafts, which glinted gold. Just as Percy turned around to deflect the arrows, Luke struck. There was nothing to stop him or block him. Backbiter flew through the air, Luke still laughing maniacally. Then, it bit into living flesh, and there was an eruption of crimson.

_Well, at least I'll be meeting Annabeth. Annabeth, it's only been a few hours, yet my heart aches for you, your smile, your touch, even your insults. How I long to hear you call me "Seaweed brain" again. I miss it so very much. Wait, I'm a god. I can't die. What's gonna happen? _

Percy glanced down and expected to see the protruding blade of backbiter in his stomach. Strangely, he didn't feel any pain. _Am I immune to pain now that I am a God? Wait a minute…I see blood. Red blood. _

He looked up in horror when he realized what was going on. Luke, a shocked expression on his face, was holding onto Andromeda's waist, and sticking out of her chest through a gaping hole was the gleaming blade to Backbiter. Thalia, who had just arrived at the scene panting, gaped in shock.

Andromeda opened her mouth, and blood poured out. "Percy…I love you…"

Then, her eyes glazed over, and her head drooped onto her chest, and her beautiful face was still and serene once more, before jealousy had marred her heart.

Luke pulled backbiter out of her corpse, still looking at her in disbelief.

_Andromeda had jumped in front of me and took the blow…_Some part of Percy mourned for her although she had indirectly caused Annabeth's death.

Without hesitation, he raised Aiglos and plunged it deep into Luke's treacherous heart. Luke dropped backbiter, and his features suddenly softened as he surveyed the glowing blade that had impaled him. Then, spinning around, he branished his hands, and the archers screamed and exploded into dust.

"Hail, Perseus Jackson, God of Tidal waves. I am… so proud…" Luke gasped, blood seeping and pooling around the hideous wound. He turned to Thalia, who had tears in her eyes. "Thalia, I loved you. I always did. I am so sorry." He gasped in pain and shock again, and he succumbed to the wound, the light in his eyes dying.

With that, his soul splintered into a million pieces, never to rest in peace, but to suffer eternal torment of being separated.

Percy shrank in size, until he was once more a fifteen year/sixteen year old Demigod. He clutched Andromeda's still form to him, and tears poured from his eyes. Thalia rushed to him and placed a comforting arm around him. He hugged her back, both comforting each other for their losses."Even though…she was a traitor…she truly loved me…it was all my fault…I led her on and dumped her…I turned her into this beast… I am so sorry, Andromeda…"

The Nereid suddenly glowed brightly, and what looked like a glowing wisp had escaped her mouth.

_Percy…thank you so much. You have freed me from my jealousy. _

Then, the wisp turned into a hairpin, and fell into his palm.

He clutched it tightly. "We have to leave for Olympus, immediately. I sense…something amiss…"

Thalia nodded her eyes still wide. "Before we go, I have one last thing to do."

Percy closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were a green and blue film. A maelstrom began to form around the _Princess Andromeda. _The whirlpool began to suck the ship into its unfathomable depths. The ship held so many painful memories.Looking around one last time at the sinking ship, he grabbed Thalia by her shoulders, and he willed himself up into the air, and disappeared in a flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Olympus**

**"Muahahahahahahahahahahaha" **

Kronos laughed insanely, lounging in Zeus's throne. In front of him, in a celestial bronze cage, were all the Gods. All of them were decorated with wounds and gashes, and the floor around them was stained with ichor.

"Where did all the heroes go? They seemed to have _abandoned _you the moment we stormed past the pathetic defense you tried to put up."

Zeus, his head still held high despite defeat, just stared right into his father's eyes.

"Well, son, time to die. I will slice you up, just like you did to me. You too, Poseidon, thanks for conveniently _dropping in _like that. "

Two giants grabbed Zeus around the arms, shoving him to stand in front of his father. His hands were bound by celestial bronze chains to prevent him from using any power.

Kronos eyes glinted wickedly as he held up his sickle lazily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So how was it? The war is coming to a close. Please R and R if you've enjoyed it. And THANK YOU ALL reviewers. Every single one of you. You have made my day. I now have 100 reviews. I'm so happy that I'll publish just a bit of the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy and Thalia ran through the deserted streets of Olympus. What was going on? Where was everyone? Everywhere, ruins and devasted battlements lay choked the streets. Up ahead, the throne room loomed. Suddenly, someone grabbed him and Thalia and pulled them away. Whoever it was, he was incredibly strong. No matter how much Percy struggled, the person maintained his iron grip on the struggling God. He was released abruptly and spun around to find himself surrounded by battle-worn people. His abductor grinned at him. Heracles. No wonder he couldn't get free.

"Olympus had been stormed, Percy. We are the last of the remaining resistance."

Percy spun around at the all too familiar voice.

"Annabeth…" he breathed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: HEHE wanna find out more? Review!


	30. The end, and a new beginning

A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson

**Chapter 30**

"Annabeth", Percy breathed.

His angel was standing before him. She looked tired and defeated, but she still looked stunningly beautiful. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and the memories of her had not done her face justice. Although covered in grime and dirt, her face let off a youthful glow, and he felt himself drawn to her. It was as if he was falling in love with her all over again.

Her eyes shone with happiness and love at the sight of him, but when he reached out to embrace her, she took his hand and gently pressed it back into his chest.

"Annabeth? Why?" Percy asked her, his voice full of hurt. "I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you. I'm so sorry…"

"Percy…" Annabeth said in a soft voice. "This isn't the time for this. The Olympians have been defeated. Only we heroes are left…"

"All the more why we should do this. " His hand shot out, and unexpectedly wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a strong embrace. She gasped in surprise, and tried to break free, but he was too strong for her. After struggling fruitlessly for awhile, she slowly submitted, melting into his strong chest and burying her head in the nook of his shoulder. He felt the dampness on his shirt, and he realized that she was crying.

Heracles interrupted the passionate embrace. "Uh, guys. We _seriously _need to get going. Kronos is going to slice up my father any time now…"

Percy let Annabeth go, and held her at arm's length. "Do we have a plan, wise girl?"

"As a matter of fact, I do Seaweed brain…" she shot back, glaring mockingly at him.

"I like it when you are angry like that. You look cute."

"Ugh. Just shut up and listen…"

The remaining twelve heroes gathered around Annabeth, and grim expressions were exchanged. The plan was going to be a risky one, and the probability that one of them be blasted to smithereens were high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I sincerely apologize to all of you, whom I have kept hanging on the line. I've just been so busy, starting college and shit like that. I just can't find the time or the thought to write a suitable assault on the titans. I promise you, when I have time, I shall re-write this chapter and include in it the attack on the titans. But, for now, I will just write the ending part, the part that links up with the sequel _14 years later. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning flashed. The Earth rumbled. The sea churned. The underworld heaved with violent convulsions. The **permanent **demise of the children of the Earth and Sky, except for the Titaness, rocked the very foundation of the planet.

He got up, blood streaming from a multitude of wounds. Annabeth's beautiful face was filled distress at the sight of his ravaged body. Yet, it was not just the wounds that made her retched in horror.

She touched his face gently, running her soft palm down his rough cheek.

"Percy…why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, Annabeth?"

"That you're a…god…"

Percy frowned at that. "I thought it didn't really matter."

At that, she stamped her foot in frustration. "You idiot…" Before she could continue, she broke down in sobs. "What stupid, reckless, heroic thing did you do to attain godhood? Because of that…we can never…we can never…"

Percy's eyes widened. "What Annabeth? We can never what?"

"We can't be together! It's wrong! The Gods will grant me back my mortal life! I will _soon _be mortal! And I can't live with a god…"

Percy realized that implications of that statement. "I don't care." He whispered into her hair. "I will give up my immortality for you."

Annabeth broke from his grasp. "It's not your choice to make, Percy. I won't let you give away eternity for me."

_At this Juncture, insert the song _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls for greater effect. =) Just a suggestion_

"No!" he said fiercely, crashing her back into his chest and holding her tightly.

Slowly, he lifted her chin with a finger, and kissed her softly. To his surprise, she reacted wildly, gripping his hair and pushing herself against him.

At that desolate dark end of the world, which was deserted of all life, he felt a burning desire inside him that had always been dormant pushed its way out and take over his brain. He looked into her eyes and saw the same desire. Slowly, he began to remove his shirt. He could feel her unbuckle his jeans, and in response, he tugged at her own shirt. There, at the Mount Etna, they became one…

(_Sorry guys if you're offended by this. I've tried my best not to make this sound porno)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heat of the morning sun was strong at that bare, scotch patch of earth that he was lying on. The events of the past night came rushing back to him, and his hand shot up, expecting to feel Annabeth next to him. Feeling nothing, he got up in haste, ready to spirit himself to wherever she was that instant. He realized that he was dressed in only his boxer shorts, and he grabbed his jeans and hurriedly pushed them on. As he shoved his hands through the pockets, he felt a stiff piece of paper. Pulling out, he flipped it around and read the elegant script that he recognized was Annabeth's handwriting. It was written in Greek (but obviously I can't write Greek, so I'll just put it in English.)

_Percy,_

_No words can describe the sorrow I feel as I write these very words you are reading. I won't allow you to give up immortality and power just for me. I know that you probably love me as much as I do you, and I'll always remember the times we shared, as friends, and as something more than that. You'll probably hate me for doing this, but I will move on, and I hope you do to. Thank you for that part of your life, however short that may be. _

_All my love, Annabeth_

Clutching the note in his hands, he snarled and disappeared, instantaneously appearing at a beach before her. She had taken of her sandals, and was ankle deep in the gentle lapping tide.

"Percy…I meant what I said in the letter…I won't do it…"

Tears ran down his cheeks. _How many times has she left me like that? Will we ever get our happy ending? I'm tired of this, this never ending chase for you, Annabeth Chase. _(Haha Pun.)_ This was your choice Annabeth, not mine…_

"I guess this is goodbye then, Annabeth..." Percy said, pain in his sea-green eyes.

He kissed her one last time on the cheek, and stepped back into the surf. He started to glow, and Annabeth averted her eyes. When she looked again, he was already gone.

"God of the Tidal waves, huh." Annabeth said, smiling sadly."You'll make one helluva God, Percy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nine Months later**

"Oh my gosh!" The nurse exclaimed. "What a beautiful baby girl you have there, miss."

Annabeth, her hands trembling, reached out and gently took the bundle of blankets from the nurse. As she held her daughter for the first time ever, she gasped out loud. The babies eyes had already opened, and beautiful, azure jade eyes were staring right back at her. It did not cry, but just smiled at its mother and waved its tiny fist in the air. The fresh scent of the sea, warm and salty, permeated the area.

"That's peculiar. There isn't a beach in miles and yet I can smell the salt water…" The nurse frowned.

Annabeth gently held the baby against her chest, and it cooed happily. Then, she whispered into herear, "It'll be _our_ little secret, Alicia."


End file.
